


Transfusion

by Der_Katze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 06x05, 1 Nacht, Episode Related, Kühlkammer, M/M, Slow Build, Staffel 6 Episode 5, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire weinen nicht, Wincest - Freeform, beengter Raum, non-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Katze/pseuds/Der_Katze
Summary: Erstaunlich wie existentielle Probleme das so lange Unausgesprochene ans Licht bringen... Die Brüder befinden sich an einer ganz neuen Crossroad ihres Lebens. // Sam&Dean - Achtung: Explizite Wincest!-Story // Non-canon-Fanfiction für Episode 6 x 05 “Live Free or Twihard / Vampire weinen nicht” [Non-Canon: Sam wurde von Cas aus der Hölle gerettet - mit seiner Seele! Im Gegensatz zu Soulless!Sam opfert er Dean nicht absichtlich, um Intel für ihre Mission mit den Campbells zu bekommen.]





	1. Never planned on this

*

 

Song: Nine Inch Nails - Me I'm not

[Link Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVMO2rTy2Sc)

[Link Lyrics](https://genius.com/Nine-inch-nails-me-im-not-lyrics)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Never planned on this**

 

Er ist zu spät. Sam weiß es in dem Moment, als er aus der Hinterür auf die dunkle Gasse tritt.

Sie hätten sich in dieser dubiosen Emo-Bar niemals trennen dürfen. Wie hatte er Dean nur allein lassen können? Nach allem, was ihnen beiden in den letzten Jahren - den letzten Jahrzehnten - widerfahren war.

Mit seinem Vampir, dem er in den Keller gefolgt war, hatte er keine Probleme gehabt. Ein Hieb mit seiner Machete und dessen Kopf war über den Boden gerollt. Aber der Typ, der sich vor Dean aufbaut und nun langsam und ruhig, viel zu ruhig, auf seinen Bruder zugeht, ist ein anderes Kaliber.

Der Vampir mit den wirren Locken wendet sich kurz zu ihm und es ist als würde er ihm unter seinen wirren grau-schwarzen Locken zu lächeln. Dann schlendert er lässig weiter auf Dean zu. Sam sieht wie sein Bruder alle Muskeln anspannt und in eine raubtierhafte Konzentration eintaucht. Manchmal macht es ihm Angst. Als könnte sich sein Bruder auflösen in den Dingen, die er jagt.

Und dennoch liebt er es Dean so zu sehen. Sam erlaubt sich kurz im Anblick seines Bruders zu versinken. Dann nimmt er das Flackern in dessen Blick wahr, bemerkt die Nervosität, die Dean umgibt wie ein instabiles Energiefeld.

Der Beschützerinstinkt lässt Sam mit seiner Machete im Anschlag vorstürzen, aber sein Fuß hat noch nicht den Boden berührt, da zuckt der Kopf des Vampirs wieder zu ihm herum und nun ist das Lächeln verschwunden. Eine Hundertstel Sekunde später schlägt ihm eine Pranke brutal die Waffe aus der Hand. Alles geht viel zu schnell, als würden die Bewegungen des Typen auf fast forward laufen. Sam liegt am Boden und der Vampire ist schon wieder bei Dean.

Geschockt bewegt Sam seine Finger und der Schmerz weckt ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Nicht gebrochen, aber fast. Wer ist der Typ? So etwas hat er bei einem Vampir noch nicht erlebt.

Wo ist seine verdammte Machete? Sam kriecht hektisch über den Boden, sucht im Dunkeln mit den Fingern den nassen, kalten Asphalt ab nach einem metallischen Blinken und fasst im nächsten Moment direkt in die Schneide. Bevor der erste Tropfen Blut hervorperlt, hört er das Knurren des Vampirs, das viel zu nah klingt. Der Typ hat sich zu Sam gewandt, bleckt seine Reißzähne.

Von seiner kauernden Position aus sieht Sam wie sich die Füße des Typen sich ihm wieder nähern, während Dean hinter diesem beide Beine in den Boden stemmt, bereit zum Kampf. Das Wissen, daß Dean hier ist, vertreibt Sams Unbehagen, gibt ihm Kraft.

Der Vampir macht einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und Sam greift nach dem Griff der Machete, schnellt vom Boden hoch. Mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit knallt die Faust des Vampirs gegen seinen Kopf. Die Gasse vor ihm flackert zwischen Schwarz und grell hell, kippt zur Seite. Schwer geht er zu Boden. Die Feuchtigkeit saugt sich kalt in seine Kleidung.

„Dein Blut.“, knurrt er der Vampir über ihm. In Erwartung eines weiteren Schlages hebt Sam schützend die Hand vor das Gesicht, aber der Typ vor ihm zögert. „Was bist du?“ Nachdenklich legt der Vampir den Kopf schief, blickt zu ihm hinunter, streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, aber bevor er ihn berühren kann, hört er ...

„Hey, Bloodsucker!“ Deans rauhe Stimme hallt durch die dunkle Gasse und durch die Beine des Vampirs verfolgt Sam atemlos wie Dean sich selbst mit dem Messer in den Arm schneidet.

‚Dean! Nicht!‘, schreit es in seinem Kopf.

Die Nasenflügel des Vampirs beben und ein gieriger Ausdruck rast über dessen Gesicht. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen kehrt er Sam den Rücken und schon folgt er Deans Duft. Auf einer dunklen, unbewußten Ebene versteht Sam, was den Vampir anlockt.

Aber der Typ stürzt sich nicht auf Deans Blut. Stattdessen holt er mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus und Dean fliegt im hohen Bogen durch die Luft, als wäre er eine Puppe.

Sam friert in seiner kauernden Haltung ein, sein Verstand zeichnet alles übergenau auf: die atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit, mit der der Vampir zugeschlagen hat, mit welcher Wucht Deans Körper aufschlägt – Komm hoch, Dean! Mach die Augen auf, verdammt nochmal!

Die Szene ist so detailliert zerbrochen in einzelne Bewegungen, als würde sie in Slow Motion ablaufen.

Versteinert beobachtet Sam wie Dean versucht sich aufzustützen, im nächsten Moment aber mit einem Stöhnen wieder kraftlos zurück sinkt und halb bewusstlos zwischen den Müllsäcken liegen bleibt.

Der Vampir packt seinen Bruder am Kragen seiner Jeansjacke und reißt ihn mühelos vom Boden hoch, presst ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Mülltonne und Sams Augen verengen sich. ‚Mein!‘, brüllt das eingesperrte Tier in ihm.

Die eifersüchtige Wut katapultiert ihn zurück auf die Beine. Sam sieht alles doppelt. Zwei bärtige Vampire mit Locken beißen sich ihre Handgelenke auf. Als er wieder klar sehen kann, erkennt er das blutende Handgelenk des Vampirs an Deans Lippen. Der Kerl hat kein Recht ...

Und Dean reagiert nicht. Sein Kopf pendelt nur kraftlos hin und her, er versucht viel zu zaghaft seinen Kopf abzuwenden und der Typ schmiert ihm das Blut einfach über den Mund.

Sam taumelt mit seiner Machete im Anschlag vorwärts, schafft es nicht die Waffe zu heben, bevor der Vampir ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand zur Seite schleudert wie eine lästige Fliege und Sam schliddert über den Asphalt wie in einem schlechten Cartoon. Als Sam aufsieht, lacht der Vampir, lässt Sams Blick nicht los, während er seinem Bruder aufreizend langsam über den Hals leckt.

Unvermittelt lässt er Dean danach los und sein Bruder rutscht zu Boden.

Sam sammelt mit aller Kraft seine schmerzenden Glieder zusammen. Die Angst, daß sich der Typ Dean doch noch schnappt und mit seinem Bruder abhaut, daß er Dean nie wieder sieht, verleiht ihm Kraft.

‚Nie wieder! Nie wieder ohne Dean!‘, hat er sich geschworen, nachdem ihn Castiel aus der Hölle befreit hat.

Der Vampir lacht immer noch, er sieht wirklich fröhlich aus, dann tippt er sich an einen imaginären Hut und ist im nächsten Moment wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Dean hat er liegen gelassen.

Erleichtert stolpert Sam hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der sich nicht rührt und kniet sich neben ihn. „Deeeean!!!!“ Er beugt sich über ihn, seine Hände flattern wie aufgescheuchte Vögel über Deans Körper, aber es geht nicht wirklich um gebrochene Knochen. Panisch starrt er auf Deans blutverschmierte Lippen, über die ein leises Stöhnen dringt.

„Sammy.“ Das trübe Licht des Hinterhofs spiegelt sich in Deans Augen Er kann sehen wie sich das Weiß rot färbt, als hätte jemand Dean Blut in den Augapfel injiziert. Und Sam weiß, daß seine naive Hoffnung, das das bißchen Blut auf den Lippen seines Bruders nicht ausgereicht hat, vernichtet ist.

Er blickt in diese roten Augen, aus denen Deans grüne Iris leuchtet, und sieht, daß Dean es auch weiß.

 

And it's happening  
Never planned on this  
You got something I need  
Kind of dangerous

 

Er will nicht darüber nachdenken, einfach nur hier weg, bevor der Typ zurück kommt und ihm Dean komplett entführt. Er hievt erst sich selbst hoch, dann packt er Dean unter den Achseln. „Lass mich.“ Mit einem lauten Fauchen dreht Dean vehement den Kopf zur Seite und schlägt den Kragen seiner Jeansjacke hoch.

Im nächsten Moment, ohne das Sams Augen die Bewegung wirklich nachvollziehen konnten, ist Dean auf den Beinen und stürzt davon in die Dunkelheit. Er zieht sich hoch und versucht mit Dean Schritt zu halten.

 

I can't shut it off  
This thing I've begun  
And it's hard to tell-just  
Where it's coming from

 

„Wie geht es dir?“ Keine Antwort. Nur ein Rücken, der vor ihm davon eilt. Dean hat abweisend die Schultern hochgezogen, bewegt sich die dunkle Gasse hinunter als wäre er auf der Flucht. Vor ihm?

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, probiert es Sam erneut. Ein Stöhnen von Dean, das "Ja!" bedeuten könnte und nun verlangsamt Dean seine Schritte bis Sam bei ihm ist. Doch den Rest des Weges hält er soviel Abstand zu Sam wie es in dieser schmalen Gasse nur möglich ist.

Der Platz neben Sam, an dem normaler Weise Dean ist, fühlt sich leer an. Als ob er seinen Bruder schon verloren hat und nur noch eine körperliche Hülle neben ihm imitiiert Dean zu sein.

Der Impala wartet an Ort und Stelle auf sie, als wäre nichts passiert, als wäre alles noch so wie vor einer Stunde.

Wortlos wirft Dean ihm seine Autoschlüssel zu.

Die Fahrt zurück zum „The Nite Owl“-Hotel fühlt sich durch das angespannte Schweigen unendlich lange an. Sam sieht hinüber zu Dean, der sich auf dem Beifahrersitz mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür presst, als müsste er sich von ihm fernhalten.

Auf einmal ändert sich die Atmosphäre im Wagen. Wie Stromstöße pulsiert die Nähe zu Dean unter Sams Haut. Er blickt hinüber zu seinem Bruder. Deans Blick liegt wie ein Laser auf ihm, kriecht heiß in seine Eingeweide. Dean leckt sich über die Lippen und Sam fühlt das Lenkrad unter seinen Fingern, aber kann nicht wegsehen. Erst die Scheinwerfer eines entgegen kommenden Autos reißen ihn aus dem Bann.

Dean hat ... hungrig ausgesehen, aber das ist vermutlich kein Wunder. Der Schatten seines Bruders rührt sich neben ihm, aber als er ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwirft, dreht dieser den Kopf weg, scheint in die Beifahrertür hinein kriechen zu wollen.

Immer wieder hört er über dem Röhren des Motors ein leises Stöhnen neben sich. Dean öffnet das Fenster und kühle Nachtluft schießt in den Impala.

In Sams Kopf überschlagen sich die Fragen: (Wie geht’s dir, Dean? / Wie fühlt es sich an? / Warum war der Vampir so stark? / Er hat dich nicht gebissen. Oder? Warum hat er dich nicht gebissen, Dean? / Und warum ist er einfach abgehauen? / Dean, glaubst du, wir finden eine Lösung?) Aber er traut sich dem schweigend in sich gekehrten Dean neben ihm keine einzige zu stellen.

 

And it's hard to see  
What I'm capable of  
And it's hard to believe-just  
What I've become

 

Ohne Zwischenfälle gelangen sie in den 2. Stock des Hotels, betreten ihr Zimmer. Als Sam die kleine Nachttischlampe anschaltet, faucht Dean wie ein Tier und fegt das Licht mit samt dem Wecker zur Seite. Anschließend wirft er Sam einen dunklen Blick zu. „Zu hell. Zu laut.“

Im nächsten Moment tigert Dean schon wieder durch das kleine Hotelzimmer. Seine Bewegungen sind ungewohnt, viel zu schnell, als würde sich Dean im Zeitraffer bewegen. Immer wieder taucht er in seiner Nähe auf, ist aber den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schon wieder am anderen Ende des Zimmers, als wäre Sam ein Magnet mit gleichem Pol, der ihn abstößt.

Schließlich huscht Dean hinüber zur Anrichte und schenkt sich dort einen Whisky ein. Der gewohnte Anblick lässt Sam vorsichtig aufatmen, doch nach dem ersten Schluck schüttelt sich Dean und spuckt laut hustend alles in die Spüle.

„Fucking Hell!“ Mit einem angepissten Ausdruck fährt Dean sich über den Mund. Als er die Hand sinken lässt, hat sich das getrocknete Vampirblut an seinem Mund mit dem Whisky vermischt und zieht eine Spur über sein halbes Gesicht.

Dean scheint es im gleichen Moment zu bemerken: „Ich .. geh wohl mal besser duschen.“ Sam hofft, daß Dean weiter mit ihm spricht, hofft, daß vielleicht doch noch etwas zu retten ist. Er kann seinen Bruder nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal – nie wieder.

Instinktiv macht er einen Schritt auf diesen zu. ‚Wie ein sabbernder Hund, dem man einen Knochen hinhält.‘, denkt er und Hitze breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus.

Die Vorstellung wie Dean unter der Dusche steht, das Wasser auf den schönen, geschundenen Körper seines Bruders prasselt, während er mit ihm im Raum ist, lässt seine Sicherungen durchknallen – so wie es mit schöner Regelmässigkeit immer wieder passiert, seitdem er aus der Hölle zurück ist.

 

I can swallow it down  
Keep it all inside  
I define myself  
By how well I hide  
I feel it coming apart  
Well, at least I tried

 

Er hat es Dean nie gesagt, sie haben überhaupt nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, was dort unten im Käfig passiert ist. Wie auch, wenn er sich nicht erinnert. Kaum an etwas erinnert. Dean dachte mit Sicherheit, daß die Wand die Castiel in seinem Kopf errichtet hat, ihn von allem abschneidet, was dort gelaufen ist.

Er ist froh über die Wand, aber sie ist definitiv nicht so zuverlässig wie er die anderen glauben macht. Zum Glück akzeptiert sie sein: „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.“ Doch manchmal ruht Deans nachdenklicher Blick einen Tick zu lange auf ihm. Aber er fragt nicht. Und Sam ist ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. Dankbar für die ungeschriebene und oft praktizierte Winchester-Regel: Wir reden einfach nicht drüber und dann existiert es auch nicht!

Er kann Dean nicht erklären, daß nichts an diesem verdammten Ort ihn so verletzt hat, ihn von innen auffressen hat, wie Luzifers Lieblings-Mindfuck: Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen geliebten Bruder. Ihm geht’s gut. Sogar sehr gut. Er ist jetzt mit Lisa zusammen und mit Ben, hat nun was er wirklich wollte vom Leben. Endlich ist er h-a-p-p-y!“

 

And I'm losing control  
I'm not used to this  
What you want from me?

 

Dean vor ihm hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue und Sam reißt sich zusammen. „Na, Sammy, willst du etwa mit unter die Dusche?“

Sam weicht erst zurück, als Deans Zähne aufblitzen, dann bemerkt er, daß es keine Reißzähne sind. Beschwichtigend hebt Dean die Hände. „Hey, ist schon okay, Kleiner. Brauchst nicht gleich rot zu werden.“ Sam ärgert sich über sich selbst. Kann er es noch offensichtlicher preisgeben?

Er kann diesem Dean nicht ins Badezimmer folgen, auch wenn er vermutlich Dean keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen sollte. Aber er weiss nicht, wem er von ihnen beiden in dieser Situation weniger vertraut. Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Jägerleben versteht Sam, warum Vampire als dunkle Verführer gelten. Deans Blick bohrt sich in seinen, als wolle er ihn fressen und verdammt nochmal, wenn Dean ihn so ansieht, dann würde er es zulassen.

„Jerk.“, sagt er schnell und ihm fällt ein Stein vom Herzen als er Deans neckendes „Bitch.“ hört. „Ich rufe währenddessen Samuel an. Vielleicht hat er eine Idee.“ Zufrieden nimmt er wahr wie Dean nickt.  
Die Dusche läuft immer noch, als Sam nach dem Gespräch mit Samuel auflegt. Er stutzt. Der Fall des Wassers klingt viel zu regelmässig.

Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür. Wasserdampf quillt ihm entgegen. Durch das beschlagene Badezimmerfenster flackert das „O“ von „The Nite Owl“ – an/aus-an/aus-an/aus – wie ein verrückt gewordener roter Mond, spiegelt es sich in den Fliesen des dunkel und viel zu ruhig daliegenden Bades.

Dean hatte das Licht nicht angeschaltet. Wahrscheinlich um seine viel zu empfindlichen Augen zu schonen.

„Dean?“ Keine Antwort. „Dean!“ Er geht langsam auf den Duschvorhang zu. Schon bevor er ihn erreicht, weiß er, daß da niemand ist. Nicht nur weil der Wasserstrahl viel zu eintönig klingt, sondern vor allem weil er Dean nicht spüren kann.

Mit einem Ruck zieht er den leicht schimmeligen Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite. Die Neonröhre wirft ihr kaputtes, rotes Licht nun direkt auf die fallenden Wassertropfen und es sieht aus als würde die Dusche in einem geheimen Rhythmus Blut regnen.

Er hasst dieses Flackern. In diesem Minus-3-Sterne-Großstadthotel schien sich niemand um irgendwas zu kümmern. Deswegen hatten sie hier ja eingecheckt. Leider kümmerte sich auch niemand darum, wenn im 2.Stock jemand aus dem Badezimmerfenster kletterte und die Feuerleiter hinunterstieg.

Er dreht das Wasser ab und schiebt das Fenster nach unten, das immer noch einen Spalt offen steht. Er braucht nicht zu prüfen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung recht hat. Dean ist über alle Berge.

Das Licht der Neonröhren sticht in seinen Augen, brennt sich auf die Netzhaut, so das ein grünes Nachbild entsteht, wenn das rote Licht für zwei Sekunden verlischt.

Das Flackern der Neonröhren pulst durch seine Iris direkt in seine angespannten Nervenstränge. Unwillkürlich zählt er mit, als sei das – an/aus-an/aus-an/aus – ein geheimes Morsesignal, das ihm verraten könnte, wohin Dean geflohen war.

Dieser Idiot! Aber im Endeffekt ist es seine eigene Idiotie gewesen. Er hätte Dean keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen dürfen, egal wie es ihm dabei ging.

Scham brennt neben der Angst um Dean. Samuel würde ihn dafür gehörig rannehmen.  
Zuerst lässt er zu, daß Dean gewandelt wird und dann schafft er es nicht auf seinen Bruder - den Vampir – aufzupassen. Ein Schauder läuf seinen Rücken hinunter.

Dean ist weg. Und das nur, weil er sich nicht getraut hat diesem neuen Dean ins Badezimmer zu folgen. Diesem neuen Dean, der ihn in den letzten Stunden immer wieder so intensiv angestarrt hat, mit diesen fremden, vertrauten Augen, als lausche er seinen geheimen Herzschlägen, seinen verbotenen Gedanken und könne sie decodieren.

Luzifer hatte es gekonnt, war der Erste gewesen, der Sams Geheimnis heraus gefunden hatte. Das Geheimnis, das er damals noch nicht mal vor sich selbst zugegeben hatte. Das es ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung durch die Wand geschafft hatte.

Doch jetzt ist Dean weg und er hat ganz andere Probleme.

 

And I'm losing control ...

 

 

*


	2. I watched you change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean kämpft gegen den Blutdurst und sieht nur einen Ausweg.

*  
  
  
  
Song: Deftones - Change  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNbz2FR_Ymk>  
Lyrics: <https://genius.com/Deftones-change-in-the-house-of-flies-lyrics>  
  
  


 

  
  


**I watched you change**

 

 

  
  
Eine weitere dunkle Gasse. Eigentlich hat Dean heute Nacht wirklich genug von diesen, aber eine Stimme flüstert in seinem Kopf, lockt ihn.  
  
Er ist sich nicht sicher, wem die Stimme gehört, aber die Anziehungskraft ist die seines Masters und sie wühlt in ihm als dunkle Magie. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß es so  ... verlockend, atemberaubend sein könnte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hat er Mitgefühl für diese verdammten Kreaturen, die er gejagt hat. Dean versteht, erfährt am eigenen Leibe wie dieser Trieb sich seiner bemächtigt, alle rationalen Gedanken flutet, das Gefühl von "Du darfst das nicht" wegspült.  
  
Er möchte, er muss verdammt nochmal trinken.    
  
Sein Handy brummt zweimal in seiner Jackentasche. Deans untotes Herz beginnt zu rasen. Eine sms von Sam.  
  
  
 __‚Dean, verdammt, wo bist du? Samuel sagt, er hat ein Heilmittel für dich. Er wird morgen früh hier sein. Aber du darfst auf gar keinen Fall etwas – also Blut – trinken. Auf keinen Fall. Verstehst du? Komm zurück und lass uns das gemeinsam durchstehen. Sam“  
  
  
Die Worte schüren sein Verlangen nur. Er will jagen, bezwingen! Begehren tobt rot und wild in ihm, schießt durch seine Adern.  
  
Als Mensch hat er das letzte Jahr kein Verlangen gespürt – niemanden gewollt. Kein Bedürfnis gehabt nach Haut und Schweiß und Sex. Erst vor ein-zwei Wochen hat er versucht das alte Spiel wieder aufzunehmen, und nur weil Sam ihn gefragt hatte, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei.  
  
Er hatte nicht aufgepasst und die Rechnung mit der darauf gekritzelten Handynummer der Bedienung vor dem Diner einfach in den nächsten Mülleimer geworfen.  
  
Er wollte nicht, daß Sam sich Sorgen um ihn machte oder – noch schlimmer – anfing darüber nachzudenken, ob er sich verändert hatte.  
  
Er wollte nicht reden. Hölle war kein gutes smalltalk-Thema. Egal, ob es um Sams Zeit ging oder seine. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er Sam anvertraut hatte, wie lange die Zeit für ihn in der Hölle damals wirklich gewesen war. Und was er dort gemacht hatte.    
  
Und dann war Sam genau dorthin gegangen – hinein gesprungen mit einem der grausamsten Gegner, die sie je gehabt hatten. Und er war zurück geblieben, gefangen in seinem eigenen Käfig aus Hilflosigkeit, in Lisas und Bens kleinem schönen Haus und Alltag.  
  
Lisa war großartig gewesen – mehr stille Therapeutin als die Freundin, die sie den Menschen um sie herum vorgespielt hatten. Und er war den beiden für immer dankbar, aber ... er hatte in dieser Zeit nur funktioniert, gearbeitet,  sich um Ben gekümmert, bei Nachbarschafts-Barbeques so getan, als seien er und Lisa ein Paar, ein glückliches – aber in Wirklichkeit war er innen tot gewesen. Toter als jetzt.    
  
Er hatte schon immer gewusst, daß sein Leben ohne Sam sinnlos war. Diese zwölf Monaten, diese 365 Tagen hatten es ihm mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde bewiesen. An jedem einzelnen davon hatte er sich gefragt, warum er Sam versprochen hatte ein „Normal Apple Pie Life“ anzufangen. Der Tod wäre soviel einfacher gewesen, als dieses Leben.  
  
Er hatte alles faken können – bis auf ... Er, Dean Winchester, hatte das ganze Jahr während Sams Zeit in der Hölle keinen Sex gehabt. Es war nicht nur eine Art Impotenz gewesen, sondern seine ganze Lebensenergie war wie versteinert gewesen. Er hatte kaum etwas gefühlt, alles nur gespielt.  
  
Lisa war wirklich verständnisvoll gewesen. Aber es war einfach nicht gegangen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Hände in einer Umarmung tiefer gerutscht waren, wenn aus einem sanften Streicheln ein eindeutigeres geworden war, aus dem Abschiedskuss auf die Wange einer auf den Mund, dann war er jedes Mal erstarrt.  
  
Sein Sammy war in der Hölle. Es gab auf dieser Welt kein Wort für das was er fühlte, nicht mal in der Hölle selbst gab es eines. Er musste es wissen, er war 40 Jahre dort gewesen.  
  
Er hätte unten in der Hölle schmoren sollen - mit Luzifer. Nicht Sam. In Tagträumen während der Arbeit ersann er Pläne wie er Sam befreien könnte. Oder zumindest mit seinem Bruder die Plätze tauschen. Einmal hatte er mit einem automatischen Nageleisen beinahe einem Kollegen den Arm an einen Balken getackert. Seitdem war er vorsichtiger mit seinen Ausflügen aus der Realität.  
  
Dann – vor zwei Monaten, genau am Jahrestag von Sams Sturz mit Luzifer in die Hölle - hatte Castiel endlich den rettenden Einfall gehabt und Sam unter größter Gefahr aus diesem unsäglichen Käfig befreit. Es war nicht nur Sams Wiedergeburt gewesen, sondern auch Deans. Und natürlich hatte er Sam gegenüber gelogen über das, was er insgeheim sein „Jahr aus Stein“ nannte.  
  
Danach hatten sich Deans Tagträume gewandelt ... und jetzt das.  
  


  
_And I watched a change in you_  
 _It's like you never had wings_  
 _Now you feel alive_  


  
  
‚Mann, Sammy, wenn du wüsstest.‘, denkt er und ist gleichzeitig froh, daß Sam es eben nicht weiß. Er kann, er will nicht mal für sich beschreiben, was Sams Geruch in ihm ausgelöst hat. Es ist mehr als Blutlust. Sam riecht ...  einfach verboten.  
  
Der Geruch seines Bruders ist für ihn immer ein zentraler Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Sam ist für ihn Heimat, Vertrauter, Leidensgenosse, Sicherheit und ...  
  
Als er Sam vor ein paar Wochen zum ersten Mal nach einem Jahr seiner eigenen persönlichen Hölle wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, da hat seinen Bruder einfach nur festgehalten, Sam in eine Umarmung gezogen, sein Gesicht fest an dessen Brust gepresst und zitternd mehrere Minuten einfach nur ein- und ausgeatmet – Sammy! - immer mit der Angst, daß er gleich erwachen und Sams Rückkehr sich als perfider Alptraum erweisen würde.  
  
Doch jetzt hat sich mit der Entfaltung seiner neuen Sinne etwas hinzugeschlichen – etwas, an das er sich lange nicht mehr bewußt zu denken erlaubt hat.  
  
Das Geheimnis wohnt in Sams Duft, der ihn betäubt, seine Barrieren sprengt, so laut geworden ist, das er ihn nicht wie gewohnt ignorieren kann.  
  
Die vier Meilen zurück zum Hotel waren grausam gewesen, auf eine verführerische Art und Weise und er hatte Angst vor sich selbst bekommen.  
  
Sams Anziehung auf ihn ist so schwarz wie der Lack des Impalas, rot wie das Blut, daß sie Seite an Seite im Kampf gegen die Monster vergossen haben und von der undefinierbaren Farbe dessen, was Sam seine Haare nett. Schmutziges Golden-Retriever-Braun?  
  
Nach der Fahrt mit Sam im Impala, nach zwanzig Minuten mit ihm im Hotel, in einem weiteren geschlossenen Raum, war Dean klar, daß er es nicht schaffen würde gleichzeitig seine Blutlust und seine anormalen Bedürfnisse im Zaum zu halten.    
  
Beim Gedanken an Sam brechen seine neuen Zähne wieder durch. Beim ersten Mal hatten sie sich wie Stacheln in seinem Mund angefühlt. Bedrohlich und fremd. Jetzt ist da nur noch Verlangen. Verlangen, sie in die gespannte Haut über der Halsschlagader zu versenken bis er ...  
  
Er schreckt zurück, fährt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, erwartet dort Schweiß, aber da ist nichts. Nur kühle untote Haut. ‚Nein! Niemals.‘, schwört er sich. „Niemals würde er einen anderen Menschen diesem Gefühl aussetzen. Dem untoten Tod. Er sollte es besser selber beenden ...‘  
  
Der Gedanken an Sam schleicht auf leisen Pfoten zurück und ... er muss einen anderen Weg finden für sich – für sie beide. Dean lässt Sams Gesicht vor sich erscheinen wie einen Rettungsanker.  
  
Samuel würde seinen Bruder vermutlich gut durch die Mangel drehen dafür, daß er ihn hatte entkommen lassen. Dean feixt, dann sieht er sich von außen und das Grinsen stirbt auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Ein Mund voll spitzer Zähne. Ein Grinsen wie Stacheldraht. Damit würde er wohl nie wieder jemanden aufreißen können. Er seufzt selbstironisch über sein eigenes verdrehtes Wortspiel. Wenigstens der schlechte Humor ist ihm noch geblieben. Aber er will sowieso niemanden. Niemanden außer ...  
  
Als Sam sich in seiner Reichweite befunden hatte, hat die Blutlust zwar das Zwanghafte verloren, gekämpft mit seinen Gefühlen für Sam, aber gleichzeitig wollte sich Dean dennoch auf Sam stürzen, die Muskeln an seinem Rücken spüren,  sich im Geruch von Sam verlieren.  
  
Die Sehnsucht nach Sam wird so durchdringend, das seine Beine einfach umkehren, bevor er ihnen befehlen kann weiter Richtung Nest zu gehen. Aber er braucht das Blut seines Masters. Er braucht das Heilmittel. Er kann Sam nie wieder verlieren. Nie wieder.  
  
Er wendet sich zurück zu dem heruntergekommenen Haus. Verlassen und dunkel wirkt es, doch es ist der Rückzugsort seines Masters, beheimatet dessen - sein! - Nest. Dean kann die Vampirenergie darin spüren als würde er mit einer Wärmebildkamera durch die Wände sehen können.  
  
Die Anziehung des Vampirs ist im Vergleich zu Sams einfach nur dunkel, dunkel, dunkel - tiefschwarz. Angst und Lust in perfekter Balance, damit Dean sich für seinen Master als williger Sklaven ergibt.  
  
Die Hilflosigkeit lässt ihn schwindeln. Er hasst sie und gleichzeitig fühlt er sich frei in ihr. Wie kann er nur so verlockend sein,  der Gedanke nicht alles selber machen müssen, jemanden zu haben, der für einen entscheidet? Dad würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er denn eines hätte.    
  
Und die Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstert weiter, ruft ihn. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wem die Stimme gehört, aber mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Nest kann Dean die Präsenz dieses lockigen Vampir mehr in den Fasern seines Körpers spüren. Sein verdammtes untotes Herz schlägt schneller. Er hat nicht erwartet, daß er es noch fühlen kann.  
  
Gleichzeitig wird Dean mit jedem Schritt ruhiger. Er folgt dem Ruf wie in diesem einen Märchen die Kinder den Brotkrumen – nur das es bei ihm tiefer geht, ein Bund geschrieben in Blut und dunkler Magie.    
  
Er fühlt wieder wie das Blut des Vampirs seinen Kreislauf geentert hat. Im ersten Moment als der Vampir es ihm über die Lippen gestrichen hat, war Dean so benommen gewesen, daß er nicht verstanden hatte, was gerade passierte.  
  
Als der metallene Geschmack gemischt mit Erde und Asche in seinem Mund explodierte, war er zu geschockt, um etwas zu fühlen,  überwältigt von der rohen Kraft, mit der ihn der Vampir gegen die Mülltonne nagelte.  
  
Ein Widerwillen, ein Würgen in seiner Kehle und er wollte den dunklen Eisengeschmack ausspucken, doch als er seinen Gaumen erreichte, wandelte sich das Gefühl und er wollte mehr, mehr, mehr ...  
  
Eine erneute ruckartige Bewegung in seinem Kiefer. Vorsichtig lässt er seine Zunge über die neuen Zähne gleiten, die sich wieder Bahn gebrochen haben mit der Erinnerung.  
  
Wie kann er nur soviel für diesen beschissenen Master fühlen? Neben dem heißen Verlangen, daß ihn wie einen Befehl zu seinem Master ruft, ist da auch etwas, daß ihm Wärme verspricht, Schutz. Familie?  
  
Aber mit der fast gleichen Kraft stößt es ihn ab. Sam ist seine Familie. Und Bobby. Und Cas. Er wird niemals Teil einer anderen Bande sein als dieser. Denn Familie endet nicht mit Blut. Aber sie beginnt auch nicht damit.  
  
Vampire! Ein Schauder läuft über die Haut seiner untoten Arme und er ist froh über diese vertraute Regung, obwohl er selbst nun so ein Monster ist. Die größtmögliche Strafe – so werden wie die Kreaturen, die er gejagt hat. Nichts! Er hatte absolut nichts mit diesem Pack gemein.  
  
Ein Schwall heißer Lust nach Blut lässt ihn schwindeln.  
  
Verdammt, er darf nicht nachgeben. Er braucht nur ein bißchen Blut seines Masters und dann ist mit Samuels Hokuspokus-Heilmittel dieser Spuk wieder vorbei.  
  
Und genau dafür muss er seine Rolle überzeugend spielen. Er muss sich zusammen reißen. Niemand hier darf auch nur ansatzweise an seinen lauteren Vampirabsichten zweifeln. Dean, der Jungvampir, der sich danach verzerrt endlich Menschenblut zwischen die Lippen zu bekommen.    
  
Neben dem Verlangen nach seinem Erschaffer, dem Lechzen nach frischem Blut, der Gemeinschaft, die ihn ruft, ihn an sich binden will, greift er nach der heißen Wut wie nach einem Rettungsring, lässt das Gefühl von Manipulation in ihm hoch kochen, seinen Hass auf die Monster.  
  
Er braucht das Blut.  
  


  
 _I took you home_  
 _Set you on the glass_  
 _I pulled off your wings_  
 _Then I laughed_  


  
  
Zögerlich öffnet er die unscheinbare Tür und flucht innerlich über das klischeehafte rostige Knarren. Aber es ist auch egal. Er kann sie riechen, spürt ihre Anwesenheit tief in seinen Adern, genau wie sie die seine. Am stärksten den Master, ein Feuer, das in ihm tobt und in ihm Regungen nach oben fördert, die er nicht versteht, die sich fremd anfühlen, aber die ohne Zweifel befriedigt werden wollen.  
  
Niemand ist zu sehen, als er langsam das Treppenhaus emporsteigt. Vorsichtig betritt er einen großen Saal mit einer riesigen in die Wand eingelassenen Uhr. Vielleicht ist dies früher mal die Schalterhalle einer Bank gewesen. An einer Wand entdeckt er Käfige und seine Augen scannen den Raum nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten.  
  
Er spürt wie der Vampir sich ihm von hinten nähert, seine Präsenz wie Feueratem in seinem Nacken. „Schön, daß du doch noch gekommen bist, Hübscher. Ich dachte schon, dieser Jäger hat dich bekommen. Er roch so unglaublich verzweifelt.“  
  
Obwohl die Stimme des Vampirs ein wenig belustigt klingt, hört Dean die unausgesprochene Frage. Er traut sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. Hat Angst vor der Macht, die der Typ über ihn hat. Er spürt eine Hand in seinem Nacken, Finger streichen über die Härchen und ein Schauer läuft über seinen Rücken – vor Widerwillen, vor Lust nach mehr, auch wenn er nicht sagen könnte, was das mehr ist.  
  
„Ich bin übrigens Boris.“, flüstert der Typ in sein Ohr. Eine von Boris wilden Locken kitzelt ihn an der Wange. ‚Reiß dich zusammen.‘, faucht er sich innerlich an. ‚Du bist Dean „Fucking“ Winchester.‘  
  
Langsam schlendert Boris, sein Master, um ihn herum und stellt sich vor ihn, viel zu nah vor ihn. Der Typ sieht so aus, als würde er morgens seine Haare mit einem Rechen kämmen müssen, fast stählern stehen die wirren grau-schwarzen Locken von seinem Kopf ab.  
  
Er wundert sich darüber, daß er trotz der fast unbezwingbaren Anziehungskraft sich so kritische Gedanken über seinen Master machen kann. Sein Master! Diese Worte sollten einfach nicht zusammen gehören.  
  
Dieser Scheiß-Hippie. Ein Hippie, der um Mitternacht erstmal eine Gallone Babyblut frühstückt.  
  
Insgeheim beschließt Dean den Vampir nur „Den Typ“ zu nennen. Er knipst sein patentiertes Bar-Lächeln an und es verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht, verfehlt sie zu sehr nicht.  
  
Der Typ grinst zurück - ein Haifisch im Hippie-Gewand – und kommt langsam ein wenig die Hüfte schwingend wieder auf ihn zu. Dean dreht die Wattzahl seines Lächelns ein paar Grad zurück, aber das scheint den Typ nicht zu stören. Er tritt auf Dean zu, wieder zu nah, viel zu nah, legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
„Na, mein Hübscher.“ Der Typ sieht im tief in die Augen, hypnotisiert ihn durch dieses verfickte Band zwischen ihnen, das nun auf volle Power geschaltet ist und in ihm sirrt wie eine verdammte Hochspannungsleitung. „Wie heißt du denn, sweetheart?“  
  
Deans Hals ist trocken, viel zu trocken und er braucht etwas zu trinken – etwas Rotes, dickflüssiges. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“  Die Augen des Typen funkeln. „De ...“ Fassungslos merkt Dean, daß er nicht lügen kann. „Ich heiße D.“, würgt er schließlich heraus.  
  
„Okay, D.“ Der Typ nickt ihm zufrieden zu. „Und – wie gefällt es dir?“ Der Typ beugt sich noch weiter zu ihm, ist so nah, daß er nun wirklich dessen Atem an seinem Hals spüren kann und obwohl sein Jägerinstinkt ihn anbrüllt. Seine Finger jucken nach dem Gefühl einer Machete in seiner Hand, dem Rückschlag, wenn er mit einem Hieb Fleisch und Sehnen und Knochen durch trennt. Aber er darf nicht kämpfen. Noch nicht. Ihm fehlt noch das Blut von diesem Boris.  
  
Er spürt die Anwesenheit der anderen Vampire um ihn, auch wenn er nur die in den Käfigen sehen kann. Zu viele. Er muss Boris anders überraschen. Eine Hand an seinem Arm. Aufreizend fährt diese über den Stoff und er will zurück weichen vor diesem Monster und wird doch schwach. Sein Blut pulst durch den untoten Körper und er fühlt sich lebendiger als er es jemals in seinem Leben war. Mit seinen neuen Sinnen kann er jedes Molekül um sich herum sehen, riechen, fühlen. Alles ist verbunden.  
  
Er würde Cas gerne fragen, ob er die Welt so sieht und wahrnimmt. Aber Cas ist nicht hier. Dieses Mal kann er ihn nicht retten.  
  
„Es ist machtvoll, nicht wahr?“ Der Typ kommt noch näher, lässt seine große Pranke über Deans Arm hinaufwandern. Alles in ihm schreit nach seinem Master, jede Synapse brennt mit einem Verlangen, das sich falsch anfühlt und dennoch hat er Angst, daß er einlenkt, aufgibt, doch noch der Verführung, dem Ruf des Blutes verfällt.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie gut du riechst?“, schnurrt sein Master und fährt mit seinem Mund an Deans Hals entlang, zieht eine Feuerspur und Deans Ablehnung löst sich in Rauch auf. „Hungrig?“, flüstert Boris an seinem Ohr. Es ist keine Frage.  
  
Irritiert merkt Dean wie sein Blut schneller fliesst, er mehr von diesem Typen will auf einer Ebene, die er nicht versteht, nicht verstehen kann, da sie nichts mit rationalem Denken zu tun hat.  
  
„Ist es noch sehr ungewohnt?“ Der Typ hört sich nun fast fürsorglich an. Oder kann er seine Gedanken lesen? Dean versucht alles herunterzufahren, das Verlangen, die Sorge, die Wut.  
  
Der Blick des Typen vor ihm wird intensiver. Mit forschenden Augen dringt er in ihn. ‚Verdammt noch mal, Dean, reiß dich zusammen!‘, weist er sich gedanklich zurecht., klingt dabei wie sein Dad.  
  
Nur ein Test. Alles gut. Er greift wieder zurück auf das Lächeln, ernet ein Haifischlächeln zurück und die Finger des Vampirs gleiten über seinen Hals, stoppen am Kragen seines Hemds.  
  
Sehnsüchtig sieht Boris auf seinen Hals und Deans Muskeln krampfen sich zusammen bei der Vorahnung, der Typ würde ihn beißen. Er schließt kurz die Augen, die Bilder, die durch ihn toben sind hart und explizit.  
  
Er fühlt eine Hand an der Knopfleiste seines Hemds. Sie gleitet diese entlang, nähert sich immer mehr dem unteren Saum, ist schon fast in Reichweite des Bunds seiner Jeans, dem Reißverschluss und ja, er ist hart, aber das hat nichts mit diesem verfickten Typen zu tun, der viel zu nah steht und nach allem riecht, was er vor nicht mal ganz 24 Stunden an dieser Welt gehasst hat und das ihn jetzt einzunehmen versucht, als wäre nichts auf der Welt wichtiger, als dieser Scheiß-Vampir und seine Bande.  
  
Boris nähert sich wieder seinem Hals. „Komm, D. Ich möchte dich füttern.“, flüstert er und Dean kann nur Nicken, dem hypnotischen Befehl folgen.  
  
„Ich bring dich mal in unsere Schatzkammer, Hübscher.“ Der Typ packt ihn im Nacken und dirigiert ihn in einen Seitenflügel, eine dunkle Treppe hinunter.  
  
Die Tür fällt hinter ihm mit einem satten Knallen ins Schloss, dann vernimmt Dean das unverwechselbare Drehen eines Schlüssels im Schloss. Verwundert dreht er sich um, aber da, wo vor einem Moment noch Boris gestanden hat, ist nur massiver Stahl. Eine kleine Klappe öffnet sich darin.  
  
„Du hättest es uns sagen sollen.“, knurrt der Typ und es ist  nicht die Kälte in dieser umgebauten Kühlkammer, die die Härchen an Deans Armen aufstellt.  
  
„Winchester!“ Der Typ spuckt das Wort durch die Luke, knallt sie dann zu und es klingt wie für immer. Oder bis er gebrochen ist, von den Blutkonserven genascht hat, die sie hier in dieser Kammer aufbewahren – stillvoll arrangiert in beleuchteten Vitrinen, die sich an drei Seiten der kleinen Kammer entlang ziehen. Als wäre das hier ein Museum. Oder ein Drei-Sterne-Restaurant.  
  
Und er verdurstet davor. Es ist eines der wenigen Male, bei denen er John Winchester dankbar ist, daß er ihm Verzicht und Willensstärke eingebläut hat. Doch der Duft des Menschenbluts dringt über seine Haut, über jede Zelle in ihn.  
  
Am Ende bindet er sich selbst mit einem der dünnen Transfusionsschläuche an einem Rohr in der Ecke fest.  
  


  
 _I look at the cross_  
 _Then I look away_  
 _Give you the gun_  
 _Blow me away_  


  
  
Ein Quietschen im Schloss. Mühsam wendet er seine Aufmerksamkeit ab von den Blutkonserven, die ihn seit verfickten zwei Stunden locken, zu rufen scheinen. Es ist wie Alice im Wunderland. Auf jedem einzelnen der Plastikbehälter mit dunkelrotem Gold scheint „Trink mich!“ zu stehen.    
  
Natürlich ist die Fessel Illusion. Er muss nicht mal den Knoten lösen, um den Schlauch mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung zu zerreißen. Er spannt seine Muskeln, zieht und mit einem „Zing“ schnalzt der überspannte Gummi zurück und die Fessel fällt ab als wäre er der Hulk. In einer Sekunde ist er kampfbereit. Gegen wen auch immer.  
  
Er wird ihnen einen letzten Kampf liefern, einen Kampf bis zum Tod. Und sollte er ihn überleben, dann ... dann wird er eine Methoden finden müssen sich selbst auszuschalten.  
  
Er ist überrascht wie sehr er doch an seinem abgefuckten Leben hängt. Müde. Er war oft so müde – lebensmüde – aber jetzt - es gibt da eine Sache ohne die er nicht gehen kann.  
  
Er muss Sam noch ein letztes Mal sehen, sich von seinem Bruder verabschieden. Auf Wiedersehen, im Himmel oder in Hölle! Es ist nie klar. Sein untotes Herz krampft sich zusammen.  
  
Jemand stolpert durch die Tür und sein Körper reagiert sofort auf das jahrzehntelange Training auch wenn sein Kopf immer noch bei Sam ist.  
  
Ein großer Körper fliegt direkt vor seine Füße.  
  
  


  
 _Now you feel alive_  
 _You feel alive_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
*

 

 

 

 


	3. The strangest gift has found me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann Dean der Versuchung widerstehen?

*

 

Music: Mark Lanegan - Blues for D  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP94fLc6H4g  
Lyrics: http://www.songlyrics.com/mark-lanegan/blues-for-d-vocal-version-lyrics/

 

 

**The strangest gift has found me here**

 

 

_In the coldest time of year_

 

Er hat sich fangen lassen wie ein Kaninchen. Dabei wollte er nur den Fehler wieder gut machen. So war es immer. Vom Regen in die Traufe – Winchester-Alltag.

Sein Kopf dröhnt als hätte jemand seine Schädelplatte als Glocke missbraucht. Sein Atem hinterlässt eine weiße Wolke im Neonlicht. Eisige Kälte kriecht unter seine Kleidung, in seine Knochen, nur seine Stirn pocht heiß. Instinktiv fährt Sam sich daüber, findet an seiner linken Schläfe eine Stelle, die seltsam warm und glitschig ist. Als er auf seine Finger sieht, sind diese voller Blut. Scheiße. Kopfwunden bluten immer am meisten.

Er fasst sein Hemd am Saum und reißt einen Streifen heraus, bindet diesen so fest, daß er die Wunde zusammendrückt. Dann sieht er sich in seinem Gefängnis um. Hektoliter von Blutkonserven, hübsch aufgereiht in Vitrinen.

Seine Augen wandern zurück zur Tür. Systematisch sucht er nach Schwachpunkten, findet aber keine, nur massiven Stahl. Kein Schloss. Die Kühlkammer lässt sich nur von außen öffnen. Er hätte doch auf Samuel warten, ihm zumindest einen Zettel mit der Adresse hinterlassen sollen.

Der Bartender im „Black Rose“ war zuerst nicht sehr kooperativ gewesen als er nach dem graugelockten Typ gefragt hatte, hatte nicht auf einen Fünfziger reagiert, nicht mal auf hundert Dollar. Erst als er ihm unauffällig ein Messer in die Seite gedrückt hatte und den Typen ohne Augenzwinker eine volle Minute fixiert hatte, war dieser mit der Adresse eines verlassenen Bankgebäudes in Downtown herausgerückt.

Und hier war er nun. Bescheuerter Anfängerfehler. Die Sorge um Dean hat ihn nicht klar denken lassen und nun weiß niemand, wo er ist und er nicht, was die Vampire mit ihm vorhaben. Und keine Spur von Dean.  
Er erhebt sich mühsam, kämpft gegen den Schwindel an. Der Stoß dürfte einige blaue Flecken hinterlassen. Aber was waren schon ein paar Schrammen gegenüber dem Schicksal hier drin zu erfrieren.

_I hear old voices begin cascading,_  
_then stop awhile and then_  
_the medicine is already fading._

“Sammy ...“ Der vertraute Namen lässt ihn herumfahren. Sein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus und dann mit aller Kraft wieder ein. Die vertraute Stimme klingt viel rauher als gewohnt. Im Dunkel neben einer Vitrine kann er eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt ausmachen.

„Dean.“ Erleichtert geht mit zwei schnellen Schritten zu seinem Bruder, der sich in der hintersten Ecke dieser kleinen Kühlkammer verkrochen hat, sich nicht rührt, stattdessen noch ein Stück weiter zurück weicht vor ihm als er einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zugeht. Doch mit der Wand im Rücken hat Dean keinen Spielraum mehr.

Im Dunkel kann er Deans Augen glänzen sehen. Er sieht ihn mit dem gleichen Blick an wie ein paar Stunden zuvor im Hotelzimmer, mit diesem gequältem Ausdruck, der ihn anzieht auf einer Ebene, die er sich nicht zu deuten traut.

Vorsichtig geht er in die Knie und schiebt er sich noch einen halben Schritt näher an Dean heran, hebt beschwichtigend die Hand als wäre Dean ein wilder Hund. Ein wilder, tollwütiger Hund!

Das unterdrückte Lauern in Deans viel zu grünen Augen lässt ihn auf dem letzten halben Meter innehalten. Dean starrt ihn so intensiv an, als würde er ihn fressen wollen und wahrscheinlich ist dieser Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig. Etwas Animalisches huscht über sein Gesicht, dann wendet Dean schnell den Blick ab.

Aber Sam hat das spitze Aufblitzen in Deans Mund dennoch wahrgenommen. Unwillkürlich weicht er zurück. Das Blut pumpt hektisch durch seine Adern. Aus Deans Kehle entweicht ein Stöhnen und Sam ist sich auf einmal sicher, daß sein Bruder hören kann wie schnell sein Herz pocht.

„Hast du etwas getrunken, Dean?“, fragt er mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Blutkonserven. Er möchte nicht so skeptisch klingen, aber er hat genügend über Vampire gelesen, daß er ahnt, was die Wandlung seinem Bruder antut. Er weiß, daß Dean stark ist, aber hier sind übermenschliche Kräfte am Werk.

Ein Schauder durchläuft ihn, vor Kälte, vor Verzweiflung, er kann es nicht auseinander halten. Sie müssen hier raus. Die Eiseskälte ergreift immer dominanter von ihm Besitz. Er überlegt, ob es schlau Dean die Fessel abzunehmen. Anscheinend hat er selbst sich diese angelegt, wahrscheinlich um sich von den lockenden Blutkonserven fern zu halten.

„Sam, ich habe nichts davon ...“ Dean hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ich schwöre ...“ Aufmerksam mustert Sam seinen Bruder, der immer noch Schutz in der dunklen Ecke zu suchen scheint. Doch auf einmal wirkt Dean gar nicht mehr wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier, sondern einfach nur wie Dean, ein gebrochener und geschlagener Dean.

Mit einem Schritt ist er bei seinem Bruder. Er greift nach einer seiner Hände, aber Dean zieht sie weg, als hätte er ihn mit der Berührung verbrannt.

„Du riechst ... und dein Herz ....“, keucht Dean vor ihm am Boden. Er hält sich krampfhaft die Nase zu, presst die andere Hand auf sein Ohr und starrt ihn aus großen Augen an. „Es ist so verdammt laut und ... Es ist besser du ... du gehst von mir weg.“ Mit dem letzten Satz lodert etwas in Deans Blick, daß ihn dem Befehl folgen lässt.

Sam weicht langsam zurück zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, der, die am weitesten von Dean entfernt liegt, was aber dennoch nur zwei Meter sind. Er lehnt sich an das kalte Metall und sinkt daran hinunter auf den eisig kalten Boden. Alles ist kalt hier, aber sein Herz klopft immer noch wild und er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden von Dean.

Schließlich bricht Dean den Kontakt, schluckt und vergräbt schuldbewusst sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Sam seufzt auf, schlingt dann die Arme um seine Knie. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wiegt gerade schwerer als die Kälte. Schließlich stößt Sam zitternd hervor. „F-f-fuck, Dean. Wa-warum bist du abgehauen? In ein paar St-Stunden ist Samuel mit dem Heilmittel im Hotelzimmer!“

✰

Sam hat ihn etwas gefragt. Dean meint etwas mit Samuel verstanden zu haben. Vermutlich redet Sam von dem Heilmittel. Als ob es soetwas geben würde. Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte Bobby das schon längst erfahren, der hätte es ihnen gesagt. Der Gedanke an Bobby brennt.

Sams Mund bewegt sich wieder, lenkt ihn ab von der Scham, daß ein Vampir es geschafft hat, ihn zu vernaschen, zu wandeln und von der brennenden Lust, daß gleiche mit seinem Bruder zu machen. Fuck you, Boris. Wahrscheinlich hat der Typ schon in dieser dunklen Gasse gemerkt wie er auf Sam abgeht, schöpft Befriedigung aus seinen Gelüsten. Der Typ hatte genau gewusst, was er ihm antat, als er Sam zu ihm gesperrt hat und wartete nun darauf was Dean Sam antun würde.

„Wir müssen hier raus!“, versteht er aus Sams Ecke über dessen trommelnden Herzschlag und er kann Sam nur recht geben. Wenn sie nicht bald hier raus kommen, dann kann er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Durch den provisorischen Verband an Sams Stirn sickert Blut aus der Platzwunde. Er ist stolz auf seinen Bruder. Sam hat dem verdammten Pack einen echten Winchester-Kampf geliefert. Aber das Blut ...

Deans Augen fliegen über Sams Körper, lassen geflissentlich die blutende Stelle an seiner Schläfe aus. Auf einmal kommt ihm ein grausamer Verdacht. „Hat er dich auch ...?“ Er tastet über die Signale, die er von Sam empfängt, aber da ist nur Sam, viel zu viel Sam.

Er atmet erleichert auf und seine Lungen füllen sich mit dem puren, betäubenden Geruch seines Bruders. Er schluckt und presst sich einen Arm vor das Gesicht. „Haben sie dir etwas angetan?“ Sam schüttelt den Kopf.

Dean hört auf zu atmen, er muss gegen die gewohnten Routine arbeiten, dann hat er das Zusammenziehen und Erweitern seiner Lungen ausgeschaltet. Es hilft nur bedingt gegen Sam, dessen Geruch nach getrocknetem Schweiß und billiger Motelseife, nach Rock Salt und Schießpulver und dem einzigartigen Duft, den Sam ausmacht von Flanellhemd und alten Büchern, nach dem Beifahrersitz des Impala und Diner-Salat.

Ein Lächeln, das schmerzt, zieht sich über Deans Gesicht und er sieht hinüber zu Sam, ob sein Bruder es vielleicht mitbekommen hat. Vor dem Duft ist er aus dem Fenster des Hotels geflohen, denn keine Kühlkammer voller Blutkonserven kann ihn so locken, so übermannen wie der Duft seines eigenen Bruders.

Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, dann ... ‚Fuck. Sammy sollte nicht hier sein.‘ Dean hasst sich dafür, daß er seinen Bruder mit dieser bescheuerten Flucht in die Falle gelockt hat.

Sam mustert ihn unverholen, doch die Emotionen auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders wechseln so schnell, daß er sie nur verfolgen kann, in dem er in Sams Geruch liest, in Sams Herzschlag und genau das nagt seine Selbstbeherrschung weg.

Und doch empfängt er Signale von Sam, so klar als könnte er dessen Gedanken lesen. Selbstverachtung und Wut, weil er sich hat fangen lassen. Erleichterung, weil er ihn gefunden hat und da ist noch etwas, daß er nicht einordnen kann und das ihn tief in seinen Eingeweiden trifft wie ein Stromschlag.

Sams Geruch hüllt ihn ein in eine rote Wolke aus Verlangen und er kann nicht mehr denken. Er spürt den inzwischen vertrauten Ruck in seinem Kiefer, aber der Schock bleibt jedes Mal der Gleiche. Sam war gerade wieder auf ihn zugetreten, jetzt weicht er vor ihm zurück und er möchte ihn beschützen. Und er möchte ihn trinken, so lange bis er jeden Tropfen von Sam in sich trägt, sich sein Blut und Sams zu einem Strom vereinigt haben.

Wenn es wenigstens etwas helfen würde, sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, aber Sams Herzschlag dringt nicht durch seinen Gehörgang in ihn. Vielmehr spürt er ihn in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

_now these torn shades are all I see_

„Hast du das Blut von dem Vampir?“ Sam sieht ihn so eindringlich an und Dean kann den Blick nicht abwenden von den Augen seines Bruders. Obwohl er jetz keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt sitzt, kommt die Angst zurück, als sie ihn eingesperrt haben in dieser fürchterlichen Speisekammer, da hat er angefangen daran zu glauben, daß er Sam nie wieder sehen würd, nie mehr wieder sehen dürfte, denn lange hält er diesen Blutdurst nicht mehr aus.

Irgendwann wird er nachgeben, so wie damals mit Alastair ... Er wehrt sich gegen die aus der Hölle aufsteigenden Bilder, sieht zu Sam. Er würde ihn so gerne in seine Arme ziehen. Dean schluckt und wendet seinen Blick ab.

„Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden, Sam?“ – „Die Bar. Der Rest war dann Handy-Ortung.“ – „Aber, die habe ich ausgeschaltet.“ – „Die normale. Aber nicht die, die ich vor 4 Wochen versteckt installiert habe. Sorry, aber ich hatte einfach Angst, daß ...“

Sam spricht lange nicht weiter, dann sagt er: „Wir müssen hier raus, Dean.“ Auch wenn er versucht sein Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken, so gehen doch immer wieder Schauder durch Sams Körper.

Dean kann fühlen, daß die Luft um sie herum kühl ist, aber es betrifft ihn nicht – nicht mehr. Sam erhebt sich, rüttelt an der Tür, tritt gegen das Metall, flucht, dann untersucht er den Türrahmen, die Vitrinen bis schließlich sein Blick wieder auf Dean fällt.

„Ich habe alles probiert, Sammy.“ Er wünschte, er würde sich nicht so resigniert anhören, dennoch leuchten Sams Augen kurz auf, vielleicht wegen dem vertrauten „Sammy“, daß er normaler Weise hasst, und irgendwie macht es das noch schlimmer. Diese Kühlkammer wird Sams Sarg werden.

Er hat oft in schlaflosen Nächten darüber nachgedacht, wie sie wohl sterben würden. Irgendwie hat er gedacht, daß Sams Tod spektakulärer sein würde. Aber das es Seite an Seite sein würde, das hatte für ihn festgestanden.

_If not for you_  
_I knew I'd go_

Sam kommt wieder einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu und er will ihn zu sich hinunter ziehen, aber stattdessen wendet er das Gesicht ab.

Glücklicherweise scheint Sam seine gestotterten Erklärungen zu verstehen und er geht hinüber in die Ecke, die am weitesten entfernt ist von Dean und seinen schrecklichen Gelüsten und lässt sich an der Tür hinuntergleiten, schlingt dann seine Arme, um die Knie und legt seinen Kopf darauf ab.

Sams Atem, der gerade noch panisch und schnell war, wird mit jeder verstreichenden Minute stiller, sein Herzschlag langsamer.

Er kann den Stress riechen in Sams Schweiß, aber der Geruch verblasst immer mehr, je länger Sam hier ist. Die Hitze des Kampfes mit Boris und seinen Lakaien, das Leben schleicht sich langsam aus Sams Körper.

Er starrt zum xten Mal auf die digitale Anzeige des Thermostats über der Tür. Als sie ihn hier eingesperrt haben, hatte diese bei 4°C gestanden. Er ist sich ganz sicher. Hatte genug Zeit sich mit allem in seinem Gefängnis vertraut zu machen.

Jetzt ist ein Minus vor der Zahl. Sie haben die Temperatur herunter gedreht, nachdem sie ihm Sam zum Frass vorgeworfen haben. Er weiß nicht, ob man Blut einfrieren kann, aber es ist ihnen wohl egal, wie viele Vorräte sie verlieren. Hauptsache, die Winchesters, zumindest einer von ihnen, geht dabei drauf. Wenn Sam nicht gekommen wäre, dann wäre er es gewesen.

Dean verfällt wieder in Pläne, wie er seinem untoten Leben ein Ende bereiten kann, bevor er etwas Dummes tut, wie zum Beispiel seinen Bruder anzufallen.

Seine Augen wandern bedächtig über die verschiedenen Geräte und Materialien. Er glaubt nicht, daß er es schafft sich mit der scharfen Kante der Vitrine den Kopf vom Hals zu trennen. Ob Sam noch ein Messer bei sich trägt? Er traut sich nicht zu fragen aus Angst, daß Sam begreift, warum er das wissen will. Sein Bruder war immer schon eine Spur zu helle, kann in ihm lesen wie in den alten, lateinischen Schinken, die er immer für ihre Recherchen wälzt. Außerdem, wenn er noch seine Waffen hätte, dann hätte er diese schon längst herausgeholt.

Und ist Boris einiges, aber mit Sicherheit nicht bescheuert. Wahrscheinlich kann er genau jetzt über dieses seltsame Blutband spüren, was er für Sammy empfindet.

Er spürt wieder das Ziehen in seinem Kiefer, das ihm inzwischen vertraut ist, vor dem er sich aber immer noch abgrundtief ekelt. Doch das eigentliche Problem ist die Blutlust. Es ist wie das heiße Fieber der Jagd, nur potenzierter. Seine ganze Wahrnehmung, alles ist fokusiert auf einen Punkt – auf Sam, auf das Blut seines Bruders, seine Haut, seinen Körper ...

Dean erhebt sich langsam aus der Deckung der dunklen Ecke und stellt sich vor eine der Vitrine. Das in Plastik eingeschweißte Blut scheint vor seine Augen in einem geheimen Rhythmus zu pulsieren, als hätte es einen eigenen Herzschlag. Er schiebt die Glasscheibe beiseite und greift nach einer Blutkonserve. Jede Ablenkung ist besser als der lockende Geruch von Sam.

Er blickt hinüber zu seinem Bruder, aber Sam sitzt genauso da wie vor fünf Minuten, vor zwanzig, vor vierzig.

Mit einem Plastikbeutel auf dem „Goth-Girl, 23 – A+“ steht, setzt er sich zurück in seine Ecke. Ein unbestimmter Geruch nach Patchuli steigt ihm in die Nase. Was für ein bescheuertes Klischee, aber wenigstens ist er jetzt abgelenkt. Er legt den Beutel mit Blut auf seinen Bauch und versenkt sich dann wieder in die Betrachtung seines Bruders.

 

_to take a look at what I've known_  
_did not know how to tell you so._

_all my friends I'll always miss,_  
_don't have time for one more kiss ..._

 

It's time I quit ...

 

 

 

 

*


	4. How close am I to losing you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wird Sam diese Nacht überleben?

*

 

 

 

Music: The National - About today  


<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl8sBM9H16Q> – Filmausschnitt „The Warriors“  


Lyrics: <https://genius.com/The-national-about-today-lyrics>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**How close am I to losing you?**   


  
  
  
  
  


  
_Today, you were far away_   


  
  
Sam lehnt zusammengesunken in seiner Ecke. Vor 73 Minuten – er weiß es mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit – haben sie Sam hier zu ihm hineingeworfen wie Schlachtvieh.   
  
Er horcht auf Sams Atem, der langsam geht, viel zu langsam, als hätte der Kälteschlaf seinen Bruder schon aus der Realität gezogen. Aber Sam schläft nicht. Um das zu hören, muss er sich nicht mal seiner Vampire-Fähigkeiten bedienen.   
  
Er weiß wie sich Sams Atem anhört. Das langsame Wegsacken, wenn er kurz vor dem Einschlafen ist, das hektische Keuchen, wenn er einen Albtraum hat, das unterdrückte Stöhnen, wenn er sich leise im Bett neben ihm einen runterholt, weil Dean Weltmeister ist im Vortäuschen von „Ich bin schon längst eingeschlafen.“  
  
Dean wünscht, er könnte so wegdämmern wie Sam. Seit zehn Minuten hat sich Sam nicht mehr gerührt, er ist sich sicher, hat auf jedes Zucken, auf jeden Atemzug, auf jeden von Sams Herzschlägen geachtet.   
  
Langsam scheint er sich an Sams Geruch zu gewöhnen, empfindet ihn als weniger aufreizend. Oder lässt der Geruch aus einem anderen Grund nach? Mit einem Ruck reißt Dean die sinnlose Fessel des Transfusionsschlauchs ab.   
  
„Sam?“ Auf Knien folgt er dem Duft. ‚Wie ein Raubtier, das Beute gewittert hat.‘, schießt es durch seinen Kopf, während er sich nähert, sich langsam in Sams Intimsphäre vorschiebt. Und eigentlich sollte er das gewohnt sein. Sie waren sich immer nahe, auch körperlich. Motelzimmer und ein Auto als Zuhause, über und untereinander beim Kampftraining und Seite an Seite beim echten Jagen. Dean hat es nie gestört. Doch Sam ist irgendwann gegangen.   
  
Er betrachtet Sams stille Gestalt, der so zusammengesunken auf einmal wieder wirkt wie sein kleiner Bruder.  
  
Er fasst vorsichtig an Sams Stirn. Kühl. Der Vampir in ihm spürt das getrocknete Blut der Wunde.    


  
_What could I say?_   
_I was far away_   


  
Hpynotisiert lässt er seine Hand von der Stirn über Sams Wangen gleiten, an dem Muskelstrang seines Halses unter dem der Puls viel zu langsam klopft und weiter unter Sams Haare, in denen die Schweißtropfen zu Eis kristallisiert sind. Sams Haut im Nacken ist weich und wärmer als die anderen Stellen. Mit der Wärme fliegt Sams Duft zu Dean hinüber, intensiv wie ein Faustschlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber nicht schmerzhaft, sondern das genaue Gegenteil davon und Dean kann das Stöhnen nicht mehr einfangen, das über seine Lippen dringt.   
  
Verlangen steigt in ihm hoch, das sogar den Blutdurst lächerlich wirken lässt ... Er will Sam. Er will ihn ...  
  
Ein Ruck geht durch Sams Körper. „Dean ...“, hört er ihn murmeln. „Mir ist gar nicht mehr so kalt.“ Sam klingt als wäre er fünf.   
  
Augenblicklich schaltet Deans Raubtier-Modus auf Fürsorge. Dean will schon sagen „Gut.“, als ihm einfällt, daß Dad genau das auf einer langen, eisig-kalten Jagd in den Rockies mal als eines der Symptome beschrieben hat, die bei Erfrierenden kurz vor dem Tod eintreten. Es wurden schon Leichen im tiefsten Eis gefunden, die neben sich einen Haufen von ausgezogenen Klamotten liegen hatten.   
  
Er kniet sich über seinen Bruder, streicht ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sam sieht nicht auf, rührt sich nicht, aber der Druck in Deans Handfläche wird stärker, als würde sich Sam hineinschmiegen in diese leichte Berührung. Dean kann spüren wie die Muskeln und Sehnen unter der Haut arbeiten, wie sich der Puls in Sams Halsschlagader an seiner Handfläche langsam beschleunigt, hört wie das Pumpen in den Adern lebendiger wird.   
  
Auch wenn der lange Hautkontakt seine Hände zu verbrennen scheint, weiß er, daß Sam sich viel zu kühl anfühlt. „Sieh mich an, Sammy.“ Eiskalte Furcht greift nach ihm. „Sam? ... Sam!!! Sammy, verdammt!“ Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist Dean auf den Beinen und zieht Sam hoch, dessen Kopf hin und her pendelt.  


  
_Hey, are you awake?_   
_Yeah, I'm right here._   
_Well, can I ask you about today?_   


  
„Sam?“ Der große Körper vor ihm regt sich und Sam schlägt die Augen auf, langsam als müsse er erst wieder begreifen wo sie sind, verstehen wie leben funktioniert. Er lehnt Sam gegen die Wand, hebt dessen Gesicht an. Seine Lippen sind blass, mehr blau als rosa.   
  
„Dean???“ Sam blinzelt als würde er aus einem langen Schlaf erwachen, dann lässt er sich gegen Dean fallen, presst sich an ihn, als ob er in ihn hineinkriechen wollte, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Körperwärme, die er ihm nicht mehr geben kann.   
  
Dann lässt Sams Körperspannung wieder nach. Daran das er Sams ganzes Körpergewicht halten muss, erkennt Dean, daß Sam wieder bewußtlos geworden ist.   
  
„Hey!“ Dean hat kurz den Impuls Sam ins Gesicht zu schlagen, um eine Reaktion von seinem wie leblos wirkenden Bruder zu bekommen. Aber er hat Angst, daß er es zu hart macht. Wangenknochen sind fragile Gebilde. Er schüttelt ihn ein bißchen und Sam stöhnt genervt, aber immerhin schlägt er wieder die Augen auf.   
  
Dean stützt Sams Körper und knöpft mit einer Hand sein Hemd auf. Trotz seiner neuen Vampirfähigkeiten klappt es nicht und vorsichtig lässt er erst Sam und dann sich wieder selbst zu Boden sinken. Er lehnt Sam an die Wand und kniet sich über ihn, reißt sich sein Flanelhemd herunter.   
  
„Sam? Sammy, hier.“ Warum hat er nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Die Kälte kann ihm, dem Untoten, nichts mehr anhaben. Er reißt Sams Jacke hinunter. Ein Messer fällt aus der Innentasche und rutscht mit einem metallischen Klirren über den Boden.   
  
Das Geräusch scheint in Sam irgendeinen Jägerinstinkt wachzurufen, denn auf einmal sieht Sam auf, blickt verwirrt auf Deans Unterhemd und seine Jacke in Deans Hand. „Du kannst die gerne haben, Dean!“, murmelt Sam. „Dir ist bestimmt kalt.“  
  
„Alles okay!“ Hilflos streicht Dean Sam über die Haare. „Es wird gleich besser, Sammy.“ Obwohl sein Bruder jetzt die Augen offen hat, reagiert er nicht, wirkt wie eine Marionette. Mit ungelenken Bewegungen streift er den Ärmel seines Hemds über Sams Arm. Er hat Sam das letzte Mal beim Anziehen geholfen, als dieser vier war und mit den überdimensionalen Maßen die er nun mit 24 hat, ist es definitiv nicht leichter geworden. Dean führt das Hemd hinter Sams Rücken entlang. Er will gerade die zweite Hand durch den Ärmel schieben, da sieht Sam hoch.   
  
„Ich ... Das brauchst du doch selbst, Dean?“ Sams Gesicht verzieht sich zu diesem Sam-Winchester-patentierten Hundeblick und er will seinen Bruder küssen bis seine Lippen wieder Farbe annehmen. Er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden von Sams Mund, der einen Spalt offen steht, als er ihn immer noch besorgt ansieht und er kann ihn an seinen Lippen fühlen. Kühl und weich und das Kratzen ihrer Bartstoppeln gegeneinander ...  
  
Bevor er weiter seinen abnormalen Gedanken nachhängen kann, macht Sam Anstalten alles wieder auszuziehen. „Dean, du wirst erfrieren.“, flüstert Sam, während er kraftlos an einem Ärmel zieht.   
  
„Nicht mehr, Sammy.“ Dean hofft, daß er nicht so traurig klingt wie er sich fühlt, aber Sam bekommt es in seinem halb bewusstlosen Zustand dennoch mit, verharrt  in der Bewegung und sinkt dann zurück gegen die Wand. „O-okay.“    
  
Widerstandslos lässt er zu, daß Dean seinen breiten Oberkörper weiter in das viel zu kleine Hemd zwängt, mustert Dean dabei konzentriert, als würde er von einem weit entfernten Planeten, ein seltenes Tier auf der Erde studieren. Dean muss über Sams Brust streifen, um das widerspenstige Hemd schließen zu können, das Sams breite Schultern immer wieder aufdrücken und er kann die harten Muskeln unter dem Stoff spüren.   
  
‚Sam kann gar nicht erfrieren.‘, denkt Dean. ‚Hat schon ganz anderes überstanden.‘ Er muss ihm nur noch seine Jacke wieder überziehen, dann wird alles gut. Er schließt den letzten Knopf des Hemds.  


Die Knopflöcher sind aufs äußerste gespannt, aber zum Glück lässt sich Sams ausgebeulte Jacke einfacher überstreifen und langsam kehrt ein wenig Leben in Sams Augen zurück.  Zufrieden betrachtet Dean sein Werk.   
  
Sam sieht ihn immer noch an, aber sein  Blick hat sich geändert. Er wirkt nun wie ein Verdurstender eine Oase am Horizont betrachten würde. Dabei ist er doch der Erfrierende und Dean der Verdurstende.   
  
„Fertig.“, sagt er um die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Aber er schafft es nicht aufzustehen und zurück in seine Ecke zu gehen.   
  
„Besser?“, fragt er und ist sich auf einmal schrecklich bewußt, daß er nur noch ein Unterhemd im typischen Winchester-Style trägt – verwaschen und mit einigen Löchern. Er überlegt, ob er das nicht auch noch Sam überstreifen soll, aber das Gefühl wehrloser Nacktheit hält ihn zurück, denn Sam sieht ihn immer noch so seltsam von unten her an, während er über ihm kniet.   
  
Das wenige an Körperwärme, das von seinem Bruder ausgeht, lockt ihn wie ein lebendiges Wesen. Eine leichte Bewegung am Bund seiner Jeans lässt Dean zusammen zucken. Sams Finger haben sich in den Gürtelschlaufen verhakt und ziehen ihn hinunter auf seinen Schoß.    
  
Behutsam wehrt er sich, aber auch wenn Sam wenig Kraft hat, so scheint er doch genau zu wissen, was er will und wenn Sam etwas will, dann findet er auch einen Weg. Wenig elegant versucht Dean sich aufrecht zu halten.  
  
Sams Oberschenkel streift ihn zwischen den Beinen und er kann die Funken in seinem Unterleib nicht mehr ignorieren. Und dann tut er das Gegenteil von dem, was er eigentlich möchte: er presst sich nicht an Sam, nimmt nicht dessen Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, reibt sich nicht an ihm, sondern weicht ein Stück zurück aus Angst, daß Sam fühlen kann wie hart er ist.   
  
„Dean ...“ Sams Finger lösen sich von seinen Hüften und streifen nun langsam über seine Wange, viel zu kalt und steif von der Kälte und Dean wusste nicht mal, daß er sich danach gesehnt hat. Normalerweise würde er Sam jetzt damit aufziehen, aber der Moment ist still und leise wie aus der Welt gefallen – bis die abgrundtiefe Angst Dean packt. Denn Sam hat ihn oft berührt, aber noch nie so. Auf einmal ist Dean sich sicher: Sam hat auch begriffen, wie es um ihn steht. Und sein Bruder nimmt Abschied von ihm.    
  
„Verdammt.“ Er legt seine Hand auf Sams kalte Finger. Behutsam nimmt er ihre beiden Hände herunter. „Sam, beweg dich.“ Es kommt viel zu harsch heraus, aber er hat Todesangst - um Sam, den sein bevorstehendes Ende gar nicht zu beschäftigen scheint.   
  
„Komm her.“ Er lässt sich neben Sam auf den Boden fallen und zieht ihn auf seinen Schoß. Mühelos kann er ihn so drehen, wie er ihn haben will, bis Sam halb sitzend in seinen Armen liegt. Er würde gerne einen blöden Witz machen, um die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen aufzulösen, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Ablenkungsmanöver. Sam stirbt ... stirbt in dieser verfickten Kühlkammer in seinen Armen.   
  
Sams breiter Oberkörper wäre für „Normal“-Dean viel zu schwer. Viel zu oft hat Sam ihn beim Training damit zu Boden genagelt. ‚Wenn er jetzt mit ihm kämpfen könnte, hätte Sam keine Chance.‘, denkt er grimmig und seine Kehle wird viel zu eng von der Erinnerung an Sam, dem das T-Shirt schweißnass am Körper klebt und dem Siegeswille aus den Augen blitzt.   
  
Dean beugt sich über den regungslosen, blassen Sam in seinen Armen und versucht so viel wie möglich mit seinem kalten Vampir-Körper zu bedecken wie er kann, die Wärme, das Leben in Sam zu halten. Wenn Boris jetzt reinkäme, würde er sie wahrscheinlich für die Pieta halten, der vom Kreuz genommene Jesus in Marias Armen, dabei ist Sammy noch gar nicht tot.   
  
Verdammt. Er hätte das mit dem Hemd schon viel früher machen sollen. Wie konnte er die eigentliche Gefahr übersehen, nur weil er sich selbst nicht über den Weg getraut hat?  
  
Aber das tut er immer noch nicht. Sam zu halten, so nah, daß nur noch Millimeter von Stoff ihre Körper voneinander trennen ist wie ein Drogenkick. Sam kuschelt sich an ihn bis sein Kopf an Deans Schultern ruht. Und nun ist Sams Hals so nah vor Deans Lippen, daß er ein Ziehen in seinem Kiefer spürt. Behutsam dreht er Sams Kopf von sich weg. Die langen Haare kitzeln über seine Wange und Stromschläge blitzen durch ihn wie ein Gewitter. Sein Verlangen gilt nicht nur Sams Blut.   
  
„Dean ...“ Sams Stimme klingt rauh und so tief, daß der Bass durch seinen Brustkorb vibriert. Die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellen sich auf. Sam beginnt sich in seinen Armen zu bewegen, dreht sich zur Seite, so daß er Dean in die Augen sehen kann und fasst nach seiner Hand. Sams kalte Finger streichen über Hornhaut an seiner Handfläche, über die alte Narbe an Deans Daumen, die nicht von einem Kampf stammt, sondern von einem Schnitt, als er frühmorgens hinter Dad die Scherben einer Whiskyflasche zusammen gesammelt hat.   
  
Die Berührung ist viel zu leicht und er wünschte sich Sam würde zupacken, ihn schlagen. Wie konnte Dean so bescheuert sein einfach abzuhauen. Aber Sams Hände sind langsam, so langsam als wolle er jede Falte in Deans Hand auswendig lernen und eine Gänsehaut zieht sich über Deans Arme. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß sein Vampirkörper überhaupt zu solchen Reaktionen fähig ist.   
  
Sams Hand wandert weiter über sein Handgelenk, streicht über Deans Unterarme, und er kennt seinen Bruder so nicht. Sam ist anhänglich, manchmal grenzüberschreitend, vor allem wenn er betrunken ist, aber das hier ist ungewohnt zart, obwohl früher ...   
  
Früher hat Sam ihn öfter so gestreichelt, zwar geistesabwesender beim Fernsehen oder auf langen nächtlichen Fahrten im Impala, wenn sie sich beide zusammen gequetscht auf den Rücksitz lagen und der Schlaf trotz des monotonen Brummen des Motors und der bleischweren Müdigkeit nicht kommen wollte, dann hat Sam seine Hand genauso gestreichelt wie jetzt. Aber damals waren sie jung gewesen, auch wenn er nicht das Gefühl hat das die Bezeichnung Kind ihn je auf ihn zugetroffen hat.     
  
Man sollte ihn, Vampir-Dean, nicht so behandeln. Er verdient ganz andere Dinge, aber unter Sams Händen weicht die nervöse Spannung von ihm. Er will sich fallen lassen in dieses Streicheln.   
  
„Dean ...“ Es ist nur ein Flüstern, aber es ist als würde Sam nicht nur seine Arme streicheln, sondern seine Stimme, die Berührung geht tiefer, umfasst ihre ganze gemeinsame Geschichte und berührt direkt sein Herz.  
  
Dieses Mal schafft Dean es nicht zu wiederstehen. Er greift in Sams Nacken und zieht ihn an sich, vergräbt seine Nase in Sams Haaren und atmet den vertrauten Geruch seines Bruders ein wie ein Ertrinkender.   
  
Der Duft ist wieder wie eine Faust, die ihm mitten in den Magen schlägt, tiefer, aber seine Hände wühlen weiter ziellos durch Sams Haare und ein Stöhnen, daß klingt wie Sams Name, gleitet über seine Lippen.   
  
Sam starrt ihn an mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Die Farbe kehrt in seine Wangen zurück und Dean wusste immer, daß sein kleiner Bruder mehr als attraktiv ist, aber ... Hypnotisiert starrt Dean in Sams Gesicht, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hat. Sein ganzer Körper schreit immer noch nach Sams Blut, aber noch mehr nach Sams Haut unter seinen Fingern und diese grauenvollen Zähne fahren nicht aus.  
  
Er ist darüber so glücklich, daß er Sam küsst. Einfach küsst ohne darüber nachzudenken, weil er sich gerade nicht gefährlich fühlt. Er trifft eher einen Mundwinkel als Sams Mund. Dessen Bartstoppeln kratzen über seine Lippen und Sam küsst nicht zurück, aber er wehrt ihn auch nicht ab. Instinktiv wandern seine Hände zu Sams Hüften und Sam macht eine kleine Bewegung, rutscht noch ein Stück näher, drückt sich noch näher an ihn.    
  
„Dean?“ Sams Stimme ist höher als normal und nun sieht er ihn an, starrt ihn an. Dean wendet sich ab, schließt die Augen. Er will sich nicht mit der Realität beschäftigen. Er weiß doch, daß er das nicht hätte tun sollen. Ausgerechnet das. Fuck.   
  
‚Du solltest dich mal ganz schnell wieder in deine Ecke zurückziehen, Dean Winchester.‘ Er sollte sich aus der über Sam gebeugten Position hoch drücken, weg von Sams warmen, lockenden Körper. Er schafft es nicht mal den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, als Sams Hand nach seiner greift.   
  
Er traut sich nicht Sam ins Gesicht zu sehen, lauscht stattdessen auf Sams Reaktion. Das Rauschen in dessen Adern singt. In Sams Duft schleicht sich eine neue Note und der Vampir in ihm übernimmt die Kontrolle. Er packt Sam im Nacken und presst seine Lippen an Sams Hals, spürt die spitzen Zähne darunter, sein Atem geht viel zu schnell.  
  
Erst als er Sams „Tu es!“ hört, gewinnt er die Kontrolle zurück. Entsetzt weicht Dean zurück, schließt die Augen und versucht seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, atmet, nicht weil er es braucht, sondern weil es ihn beruhigt, es ihm hilft durch seinen Riesen-Fuck-Up zu arbeiten.                                                                                                                                      
„Dean!“ Sam klingt ... Auf jeden Fall lebendiger, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Er öffnet vorsichtig ein Auge. „Sorry?“ Er versucht das zerknirschte Gesicht zu machen, mit dem er früher immer wieder Sam zum Lachen bringen konnte, aber dieser bleibt todernst. Kein Wunder angesichts der verräterischen Zähne.  
  
„Du weißt, daß wir hier sterben werden, oder?“ Das ist nicht der Satz, den Dean erwartet hat.   
  
  
  


  
_How close am I to losing you?_   


  
  
  
  
  
  
*


	5. Of Love and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie verbringt man die letzte Nacht, die allerletzte, mit seinem Bruder?

*  
  
  
  
Music: Pearl Jam – Song of Love and Trust

  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hr26JwPOZA>

  
Lyrics: <https://genius.com/Pearl-jam-state-of-love-and-trust-pearl-jam-live-on-10-legs-lyrics>  
  
  


 

 

 

  
**Of Love and Trust**

  
  
  


  
Dean spürt Sams Blick schwer auf sich liegen und er Blick spricht von den vielen geteilten Jahren on the road und auf der Jagd, aber er spricht auch von etwas das aussieht wie Hoffnung und er weiß nicht wo sein bleicher, zitternder Bruder diese Energie hernimmt, sich nur auf ihn fokussiert mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die ihm nicht geheuer ist und von der er sich gleichzeitig wünscht, Sam würde nie wieder wegsehen.  
  
Dean kann am sich beschleunigenden Puls hören, riechen, sehen wie das Blut in Sams blasse Wangen zurück strömt. Weiße Atemwolken aus Sams Mund füllen den stillen, engen Raum zwischen ihnen.  
  
Seine Lungen arbeiten, aber sein Atem ist in der Kälte nicht sichtbar. Er hat einiges über Vampire gelesen, dennoch versteht  er das Vampir-Dasein nicht. Noch nicht. In ihm ist so vieles gleich geblieben, und so wenig anders. Am Schlimmsten ist diese merkwürdig fremde Präsenz in ihm. Als würde jemand die ganze Zeit hinter ihm stehen und ihm über die Schulter sehen. Boris!?    
  
Auf seiner Erkundung der Kühlkammer vorher hat er keine Kamera entdeckt, aber nun scannt er den kleinen Raum noch einmal gezielt, findet aber nichts. Wahrscheinlich braucht ein Master soetwas nicht. Dem Typ reicht die Liveübertragung direkt in Deans Blut.  
  
Ihm, Vampir-Dean, ist nicht zu trauen. Die Blutlust schleicht wie eine Krankheit in seinen Adern umher, verbindet ihn mit dem Nest. Er weicht zurück vor Sam. Er darf ihn nicht anstecken.  
  
Sam streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus, als wollte er ihn zurück halten. „Dean, im Käfig ...“ Das Wort schneidet Dean mit blitzender Klinge. Erstarrt wartet er, daß Sam weiter spricht. Er hat nie viel erzählt von damals, damals vor zwei Monaten und das er nun damit beginnt ihn in seine streng gehüteten Geheimnisse einzuweihen ist kein gutes Zeichen, oder?  
  
„Weißt du, w-weißt du, was das Sch-schlimmste gewesen ist da u-unten?“ Dean kann nicht erkennen, ob sein Bruder stottert vor Kälte oder weil, das was er ihm gleich sagen wird so abgrundtief grausam ist, daß sogar ein Winchester Angst davor hat.  
  
„Nein, Sam.“ Er versucht ruhig zu klingen, gefasst. „Das Schlimmste war, daß i-ich dir nie gesagt habe, daß ich ... Ich habe dir n-nie gesagt, daß ... auch wenn ich damals gegangen bin, die ... Nein, lass mich d-das jetzt sagen.  ... Die Zeiten mit dir w-waren immer die Besten in meinem Leben, Dean, auch wenn e-es nicht immer einfach war.“  
  
Er möchte Sam den Mund zu halten. Er sieht nun wohin Sam sie führt. Das ist eine verdammte Grabrede, dabei ist niemand tot. Naja, ... vielleicht er ... ein bißchen, aber ...  
  
Dean versucht Sam nun wirklich den Mund zu zu halten, presst seine Hand auf Sams Lippen, aber sein Bruder hat yeti-ähnliche Ausmaße und er wenn er nicht seine Vampirkräfte nutzt, hat er keine Chance.  
  
Sam sieht ihn an als wolle er ihn auswendig lernen und dabei haben sie das doch schon. Ihre Leben sind so in einander verwickelt, daß Dean manchmal nicht weiß wo er endet und Sam beginnt und wenn Sam nun geht, dann ...  
  
„Wir haben soviel miteinander geteilt, aber ... ich habe es immer verdrängt.“ Dean ist viel zu sehr in seine „Sammy darf nicht sterben!“-Gedanken abgetaucht, erst das letzte Wort fesselt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder.  
  
„Aber Luzifer ... er hat es ausgegraben. Und am Anfang, da habe ich es wieder für eines seiner Psycho-Spielchen gehalten, doch ... Luzifer ist vieles, aber kein Lügner.“  
  
Deans Kopf schwirrt. Er versteht nicht, auf was Sam hinaus will, nur das es wichtig ist. Sein Bruder ist so ernst und ... nervös?    
  
Auf einmal ist er sich sicher, was Sam will und holt erleichtert Luft. Er ist 200 %  an Bord mit der Idee hier gemeinsam zu sterben. Denn eins ist klar: Sobald Sam ... gegangen ist, wird er das hier beenden. Und vielleicht wird er noch ein paar dieser verdammten Bloodsucker mitnehmen, aber sein Ende ist eine ausgemachte Sache.  
  
„Dean, es gibt keinen einfachen Weg ...“ Er will „Yes, Captain Obvious“ zu Sam sagen, aber dieser sieht ihn für diesen flachen Witz viel zu ernst an. „Ich versuche es seit ein paar Wochen und jetzt ... Das hier ist ziemlich sicher die letzte Möglichkeit.“ Sams Stirn furcht sich in wachsender Verzweiflung und von seinem Hals kriecht Röte über sein Gesicht und Dean checkt nicht, was solche Scham in Sam hochtreibt.  
  
Er sieht den Kampf in Sams Gesicht, wie er versucht den Blick zu halten, obwohl er wegsehen will, sieht auch den Moment, in dem der impulsive Mut gewinnt. „Dean ... ich ... Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“  Und Sams Augen sind groß und weit und er lässt Dean direkt in seine Seele sehen.  

 

_And I listen, yeah, for the voice inside my head_

  
Sams Offenheit überwältigt Dean. Er weiß nicht genau mit was er gerechnet hat, aber das ... „Wir sind doch zusam...“ Er bricht seine Widerrede in dem Moment ab, in dem er es begreift, in seiner ganzen Tragweite begreift. Und er kann riechen wie wahr es ist. Der unbestimmte, der verlockendste Duft an Sam – jetzt hat er einen Namen dafür – und es trifft ihn wie ein Stromschlag in die Eingeweide und tiefer.  
  
Das Rot in Sams Gesicht fesselt ihn mit jungenhaftem Charme, spült eine Szene in Dean hoch an einen Frühling in Utah vor über fünfzehn Jahren.  
  
Zum ersten Mal waren sie länger als drei Monate an einem Ort geblieben. Dad hatte sogar eine kleine Hütte am Ortsrand für sie gemietet, bevor er für Wochen verschwand.  
  
Es war der Frühling, in dem Sam elf war. Dean war gerade dabei Meatballs für die Spaghettis zu braten, hoch konzentriert, um sie nicht verbrennen zu lassen. Er hörte wie Sam zur Haustür hineinstürmte und dann war es auf einmal seltsam ruhig.  
  
Erst als Sam ganz leise sagte: „Du, Dean, ...“ blickte er von der Pfanne auf und sah seinen kleinen Bruder unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen. Es dauerte noch ein wenig bis Sam mit der Sprache herausrückte, währenddessen mit seinem Oberkörper sich immer wieder halb um den Türrahmen wickelte und abwechselnd ihm flüchtige Blicke zu warf und dann wieder interessiert den fleckigen Küchenboden musterte.  
  
Er erinnert sich, daß er sich damals gleichermaßen Sorgen um seinen Bruder als auch um die Meatballs in der Pfanne gemacht hat. Dean hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so verschämt gesehen, der Wunsch sich Dean anzuvertrauen stand Sam in Neonbuchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
  
Und schließlich hatte er die Pfanne vom Herd genommen, sich die Hände an einem Handtuch abgewischt und gemeint: "Schieß los: Wer ist sie?" Nachdem Sam ihm "Du bist so fies, Dean." ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, war er schließlich doch eingebrochen und hatte mit roten Wangen erklärt, daß er Amy aus seiner Klasse „ganz schön gut“ findet und Dean hatte ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt und ihm viel Glück gewünscht. Damals hatte Sam ihn auch so angestrahlt, verlegen und - verliebt. Verliebt ohne zu wissen, ob seine Gefühle beantwortet werden.  
  
Und genau so sieht sein Bruder jetzt wieder aus - und es lässt Sam so jung wirken, und wenn er ehrlich ist, komplett bezaubernd. Damals war es Verliebtheit gewesen. Und jetzt?  
  
Deanr traut sich nicht zu glauben, zu hoffen, daß Sam ... Nun schießt ihm selbst das Blut ins Gesicht, aber Sam interpretiert dies falsch. „Es tut mir leid, Dean.“ Er kann sehen wie Sam innerlich zurück rudert, die Offenheit, die Hoffnung in seiner Miene fällt wie ein Schlussvorhang ohne Applaus.

_Will be in my honor, make it pain, painfully quick_   
_Promises are whispered in the age of darkness_

  
„Ich hätte nicht ... Aber ich wollte nicht gehen ohne ... das du das weißt. Das du weißt, was ich für dich empf...“ - „Halt die Klappe, Sam.“ Sein Bruder zuckt  zurück. Das Rot flammt erneut auf, tiefer als zuvor.

   
Eigentlich hatte Dean sagen wollen ‚Halt die Klappe und küss mich.‘  - auch wenn es super cheesy ist. Er hätte es gerne gesagt, aber er kann die Ansätze der Vampirzähne fühlen, die bei dem Gedanken an Sams Lippen sich langsam ausfahren und so kommt nur dieses viel zu rauhe „Halt die Klappe, Sam!“ heraus.  
  
Er weiß nicht, ob er dankbar sein soll dafür, daß sie beide so „fucked in the head“ sind. An der Flirt-Technik für seinen Bruder muss er definitiv noch feilen – in den wenigen Stunden, die ihnen wahrscheinlich nur noch bleiben.  
  
„Dean, wirklich! Es tut mir lei...“ – „Ich sagte: Halt die Klappe!“ Mit einer behutsamen Bewegung streckt er seine Hand nach Sam aus, aber dieser weicht entsetzt zurück, doch hinter ihm ist die Wand und er kann nicht weiter ausweichen.  
  
Behutsam streicht Dean Sam die viel zu langen Fransen aus dem Gesicht, lässt seine Hand an Sams Wange liegen. Sam fixiert ihn unsicher, bis Dean seine Hand in Sams Haare schiebt, ihn zu sich hinunter zieht und seine Stirn an Sams Wange legt. Sams Atem geht schnell, er kann ihn an seinem Mund spüren und kneift seine Lippen über seinen Zähnen fester zusammen.  
  
Dean will seinen Bruder fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, ob er wirklich ... Nicht mal als Vampir, nicht mal in dieser seltsamen Situation kann er aufhören, sich um Sam zu sorgen.

   
_And the barrel shakes aimed a directly at my head_  
_Oh, help me, help me from myself_

  
Er lehnt sich zurück und versucht Sams  Blick einzufangen, der auf etwas hinter ihm ruht, wahrscheinlich auf den Blutkonserven. „Bist du dir sicher, daß du ...?“, flüstert  er, kann seine Worte über Sams laut klopfendem Herz kaum selbst verstehen. Und endlich sieht Sam ihn an, aber seine Augen wirken verklärt und weit weg und vielleicht hat er alles missverstanden ...  
  
In Zeitlupe lässt sich Sam gegen ihn sinken, dann spürt Dean wie Sam an seiner Stirn nickt und kühle, große Hände umfassen sein Gesicht und kippen seinen Kopf, so daß er zu Sam auf sehen muss. „Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren ...“, wispert Sam. „Außer ... du willst nicht!???“

 

_Sin still plays and preaches, but to have an empty court_

  
Sam stockt, beugt sich zurück und liest in seinem Gesicht und Dean weiß nicht, was für eine Antwort sein Bruder dort findet, aber er einen Augenblick später beugt sich Sam wieder zu ihm hinunter und küsst ihn, nicht auf den Mund, nicht auf die schrecklichen Zähnen, sondern knapp daneben, streift Deans Lippen nur.  
  
Ein Kribbeln echot durch Dean, während Sam seine Lippen auf seiner Wange liegen lässt, weich und warm über seinem unrasierten Kiefer.  
  
Als Sam sich nach Augenblicken, die sich anfühlen als hätte sich die Plattentektonik der Erde verschoben, wieder zurück lehnt, liegt die Anspannung wie greifbare elektrische Ladung zwischen ihnen.  
  
Sams Augen scheinen in einem Glanz, den Dean von seinem Bruder nur kennt, wenn dieser einem Geist eine Ladung rock salt verpasst oder einem shapeshifter ein Silbermesser zwischen die Rippen stößt - oder einem Vampir mit seiner Machete den Kopf abschlägt.  
  
Und obwohl dieser Sam ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, Sam gefährlicher aussieht als er sich mit seinen grausamen Zähnen fühlt, hat Dean keine Angst. Es gibt keinen Menschen, dem er mehr vertraut als seinem Bruder.  
  
Und Sam leuchtet.  
  
Auf einmal geht alles ganz schnell. Sam packt ihn an den Trägern seines Unterhemds, die kleine Welt der Kühlkammer dreht sich um Dean wie ein Karussel aus Blutkonserven und Neonlicht, dann ist er unter Sam und wo nimmt dieser verdammte Kerl die Kraft her ihn so durch die Gegend zu schleudern?

 

_Sacrifice receiving the smell that's on my hands, hands, yeah_

  
Er versteht nichts, nur das es gut ist hier - unter Sam. Die Wand im Rücken und Sams breiter Oberkörper vor ihm schützen ihn, sind wie ein Versteck vor allem was heute Nacht schief gelaufen ist.  
  
Aber auch er muss Sam verstecken. Vielleicht würde der Tod seinen Bruder dann nicht finden. Wie sollte er auch? Sam glüht in dieser Kälte, ist so voller Leben wie er ihn seit seiner Rückkehr aus Luzifers Käfig nicht gesehen hat. Luzifer, der aus Sam herausgescannt hat, was mit ihnen beiden los ist, was Sam für ihn empfindet, daß er ihn ...  
  
Etwas wie Dankbarkeit rauscht warm durch ihn und wie kann er für den Teufel nur so etwas fühlen? Auf einer seltsamen Ebene ist er auch Boris dankbar. Denn obwohl die Situation hier komplett auswegslos wirkt - Wer hätte gedacht, daß die Winchesters mal in einer Kühlkammer sterben würden? – so hat es wohl so einen krassen Katalysator gebraucht um ans Licht zu bringen, daß sie einander mehr bedeuten, mehr als Brüder und Weggefährten und Kampfgenossen.  
  
Dean schließt seine Augen und schiebt seine Hände unter die Aufschläge von Sams Jacke, über Sams breiten Brustkorb. Unter seinen Händen, unter den beiden Hemden schlägt Sams Herz so hart, als wolle es in seine Hand springen.  
  
Und nun wandern auch Sams Hände, wandern vorsichtig, als wäre Dean aus Glas, über sein schäbiges Unterhemd, über seine Brust zu seinem Hals.  
  
Das Wissen, daß der Vampir wahrscheinlich mitempfinden kann, was Dean hier drinnen tut, lähmt ihn. Ein Blitzen in Sams Augen, daß aussieht wie der Hunger, der in Dean nagt, nach Sams Geruch und Blut und Körper, dann zieht Sam ihn an sich, senkt seinen Kopf und beißt ihn in den Bizeps.  
  
„Saaaam, fuck ...“ Die Gedanken an Boris und den Tod explodieren in einem Stöhnen. Soll der Scheiß-Typ ihn doch fühlen, das fühlen, was auch immer sie hier tun, wieviel Macht Sam über ihn hat. Es gibt Schlimmeres auf dieser verfickten Welt. Vor ihm ist der einzige Mensch, der dies bezeugen kann, da er die meiste Zeit an seiner Seite gekämpft hat.  
  
Dean schließt die Augen und fährt mit seinen Händen über Sams Brustmuskeln. Er kennt sie gut von Seitenblicken im Badezimmer, hat sie heimlich beneid... bewundert. Bisher hat er Sam dort nur berührt, wenn dieser verletzt war, er eine Wunde nähen musste. Sams Brustwarzen sind so hart, daß er sie sogar unter zwei dicken Lagen Flanell ertasten kann. Versuchsweise reibt er darüber.  
  
Sam keucht „Deeeeean ...“ und es fährt ihm direkt und heiß zwischen die Beine. Dean kneift die Augen fest zusammen, aber er kann sich selbst nicht mehr betrügen. Das hier hat nichts mit rein brüderliche Zuneigung zu tun.

 

_Oh, ah, and the barrel waits, trigger shakes_  
_Aimed right at my head, don't won't you help me_  
_Help me from myself_

  
Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen und stellt überrascht fest, daß Sam ihn ansieht, ihn in sich aufsaugt, als wären dies hier wirklich ihre letzten Momente. Gleichzeitig ist sein Bruder so hoch konzentriert bei der Sache wie sonst oft bei Recherchen. Und vielleicht  studiert er Dean, als dürfe er nie, niemals vergessen wie er aussieht, wenn er erregt ist, wenn er mit ihm ...  
  
Verdammt, was machen sie hier?

 

_And the signs are passin', grip the wheel, can't read it_

  
Sam hat ihn noch nie so lange angesehen, fesselt ihn mit seinen Augen und Dean hat das Gefühl, er müsste sich unter Sams fieberhaften Blick winden, aber sein Bruder ist ernst und konzentriert. Heute Nacht ist keine Zeit mehr für Verleugnen und Bestreiten.  
  
Sams Gesicht nähert sich seinem und Dean ist hypnotisiert von Sams Pupillen groß wie schwarze Vollmonde. Der Moment streckt sich wie bei einem Unfall, die Sekunden vor dem Zusammenstoß.  
  
„Fuck you, Dean.“ Sams stoßweiser Atem jagt elektrische Schauer durch ihn. Er hält die Luft an. „Dean, ich will dich ...“ Und dann tut Sam das, was sich Dean seit Stunden verbietet: er beißt ihn in den Hals.  
  
  


 

  
_Want to be enlightened_

_like I want to be told the end  
_

 

**_State of love and trust_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
*


	6. The inevitable End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was sagt man seinem Bruder in der letzten gemeinsamen Stunde? Was tut man?

Music: 90 Seconds to Mars – Alibi  
  
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=y5HA-QFLJzg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=y5HA-QFLJzg)  
  
Lyrics: <https://genius.com/Thirty-seconds-to-mars-alibi-lyrics>  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**The inevitable End**  
  


  
  
  
  


  
_No warning sign, no alibi_  


  
  
  
  
  
Fuck!!!  
  
Als Sam ihn in den Hals beißt, explodiert das über Stunden zurückgehaltene Verlangen in Deans Blutbahn wie eine Supernova, tobt wild und roh durch seine Adern, bis in die Fußspitzen.  
  
Sein Stöhnen klingt wie ein Flehen, wie Sams Name und erschrocken weicht er zurück, schiebt Sam vehement von sich, viel zu hart, so daß dieser mit der Schulter gegen eine der gläsernen Vitrinen stößt. Die Beutel mit Blut beginnen rhythmisch im Neonlicht hin und her zu schwingen. Diese verdammten Vampirkräfte. Er kann sie nicht einschätzen.  
  
Dean streckt seine Hand nach Sam aus, aber dieser weicht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm zurück Richtung Tür, aber dort wird er keine Zuflucht finden. Automatisch fährt Sams Hand hoch zu seinen Lippen, verdeckt seinen Mund. Dean kann die Scham und Enttäuschung im Blut riechen, das Sams Wangen und Hals rötet.  
  
Unbeholfen macht Dean einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. Sam weicht nicht weiter zurück, aber er wendet sich ab, versteckt sein Gesicht vor Dean.  
  
„Sam, ich wollte nicht ...“ // „Es tut mir leid, Dean, ...“ Sie sprechen genau gleichzeitig und brauchen einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was der andere gesagt hat.  
  
Vorsichtig streckt Dean eine Hand aus und legt sie auf Sams Schulter, die sich mit Sams Atemzügen viel zu schnell hebt und senkt. „Sam ...“ Der Name ist so weich und warm in Deans Mund, ein sanftes Ausatmen. Mit einer behutsamen Bewegung dreht Dean Sam an der Schulter zu sich und zögerlich hebt Sam seinen Blick. Obwohl er größer ist als Dean wirkt es, als würde er ihn von unten ansehen, so schüchtern und verletzt ist der Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  


  
_Took our chance, crashed and burned_  
_No we'll never ever learn_  


  
Sie mustern sich unsicher. „Ich wollte das nicht, Sam.“ – „Das habe ich gemerkt.“ Sams Stimme ist flach und tonlos. „Ich mein, ich wollte dich nicht zurück stoßen.“ Sams Kopf wendet sich ihm ein kleines Stück weiter zu. „Fuck, Mann. ... Ich ...“ Immer noch liegt Sams Blick auf ihm – prüfend.    
  
Für einen Moment versucht Dean die gewohnten Mauern, die er in jahrzehntelanger Kleinstarbeit hochgezogen und verteidigt hat, zu halten, das viel zu Komplizierte zwischen ihnen nicht herein zu lassen - in ihre letzten Stunden.  


  
_We both could see crystal clear_  
_That the inevitable end was near_  


  
Ein Seufzen legt sich auf Deans Lippen und er lässt Sam eindringen, lässt ihn durch seinen Schutz sehen und Sams Blick fließt von dort direkt in sein Herz, sein verdammtes untotes Herz, daß dennoch viel zu viel verrät.  
  
„Sam, so wie ich gerade ... Ich hatte einfach Schiß, daß ich dir weh ...“ Zaghaft legt Sam einen Finger auf Deans Lippen.  Eine kleine Bewegung, aber deren Unschuld nimmt Dean das Gefühl ein Monster zu sein und auf einmal fühlt er sich so verletzlich wie Sam aussieht.  
  
Sams Finger zittern, als sie über Deans Wangen gleiten über seine Nase und dort kurz verharren. Seine verhassten Sommersprossen, die Sam so liebt. In Sams Augen glimmt etwas Warmes auf, daß ihn an Lagerfeuer in finsterer, eiskalter Nacht erinnert.  
  
Langsam lässt Sam seine Fingerspitzen durch Deans Haare gleiten, fährt vorsichtig über seinen Kopf nach hinten. Die Schwielen vom stundenlangen Waffen reinigen in Sams Handfläche kratzen in seinem Nacken kratzen  und die kleinen Härchen dort stellen sich auf.  
  
Das Streicheln geht tiefer, unter seine Haut. Es ist als würde Sam sich seiner Seele nähern. Ein Moment des Zögerns dann schmiegt er sich in die Geborgenheit von Sams kühler Hand.  
  
Mit einem kleinen Seufzen zieht Sam ihn an sich und Dean vergräbt sein Gesicht an Sams Hals. Da ist kein Blutbegehren, sondern nur dieser stille Moment. Sams große Hand berührt seinen Kopf so zart und sanft, daß es weh tut. Und Dean weiß nicht viel über die Liebe, aber vielleicht muss es so sein.  
  
Neben der warmen Zuneigung lodert aber auch die Wildheit in Sams Augen, mit der ihn Sam gerade gebissen hat. „Sam?“ – „Mhmm?“ – Sag mal, hattest du eigentlich schon mal ...was ...  mit einem Mann ... also, Sex?“  
  
Dean ist sein Gestotter sofort unangenehm und er wünscht er hätte nicht gefragt. Vor allem als Sams Wangen sich zum zweiten Mal so rapide rot färben, daß er sich nun wirklich fürchtet vor der Antwort, denn der scharfe Stachel in ihm will es eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen.  
  
Und jetzt sieht Sam kurz zur Seite und das ist Antwort genug. Oh, wow. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet.  Wie viele Geheimnisse hat sein Bruder eigentlich vor ihm? Wenn er wüßte wer der Kerl ist, dann ...  
  
Ein ungewohntes Gefühl steigt neben der unbändigen Wut in ihm hoch. Zuerst hält er es für Schüchternheit mit der Sam, das Mädchen, ihn angesteckt hat. Schwuler Sex gehörte bisher nicht zu ihren Smalltalk-Themen. Doch das kleine Gefühl mischt sich mit etwas Machtvolleren, daß sich heiß und böse in ihn bohren will.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“, beginnt Sam und mustert ihn. „Wie kann man das nicht wissen ...“ Dean versucht seine viel zu laute Stimme wieder zu senken, aber es steht ihm wohl mit roter Leuchtschrift ins Gesicht geschrieben, daß er den Typ einfach mit den Händen zerreißen würde, wäre dieser hier. „Ich meine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich hören willst!?!“  
  
Dean schluckt ein weiters Grollen hinunter und versucht weniger grimmig zu schauen, dann nickt er.  
  
„Okay.“ Sam seufzt. „Vor ein paar Wochen, nachdem ich gecheckt hatte, daß ich dich ... als ich wusste, daß ich ... also, das ich mehr von dir will, habe ich es mal versucht mit ... einem Typen, denn ... “ Er deutet hilflos zwischen ihnen hin und her, lässt die Hand dann sinken.  
  
Dean schluckt, schluckt tapfer alle auf ihn einstürmenden „Wer, Wann, Wo?“-Fragen hinunter und versucht über das wütende Brennen in seinen Ohren zu zuhören.  „Aber es ... ging nicht.“ Die Flammen ersterben und zurück bleibt Sam, der ihn nun leicht verunsichert ansieht.  
  
Sam blickt ihn so scheu an, daß er behutsam seine Hand in Sams Nacken legt. Er fühlt kühlen Schweiß. Kurz hat er Angst, daß Sam ihn abschüttelt, aber schließlich sagt dieser resigniert: „Egal. Um den Typen ging es mir ja auch gar nicht, sondern ...“  
  
Zögerlich deutet Dean auf seine Brust und Sam nickt. „Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich ...“ Sams Augen beginnen zu glänzen und erschrocken bemerkt Dean, daß es Tränen sind.  
  


_If I could end the quest for fire_  
_For truth, for love, for my desire_  
_My desire_  


  
„Hey, hey ... alles gut, Sam!“ Was für eine Lüge, aber Sam sieht ihn so offenherzig und hilflos an und er will ihn trösten, trösten in einer Nacht ohne Ausweg.  
  
Tränen rollen über Sams Wangen, bleiben für einen Moment in den kurzen Bartstoppeln hängen und fallen dann auf den weichen Cord seiner Jacke wie Regen, hinterlassen dunkle Flecke im hellen Braun. Sein Bruder weint leise, jahrelanges Training, was es fast noch schlimmer macht.  
  
„Ich ... verdammt, Sam, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich ...“ Als seine Stimme bricht, zieht er Sam am Nacken sanft an sich presst sein Gesicht an Sams tränennasse Wangen. Seine andere wandert an Sams Rücken hoch und er kann spüren wie die Schulterblätter seines Bruders unter seiner Hand vibrieren.  
  
Sie stehen für endlose Minuten in der Umarmung und vor Deans innerem Auge laufen die vielen Umarmungen ab, die er mit seinem Bruder über die Jahre geteilt hat. Früher, als Sam noch klein gewesen war, waren sie so selbstverständlich wie Zähneputzen gewesen, aber je älter Sam wurde ... wahrscheinlich war das normal, daß sie irgendwann weniger geworden waren, jede dafür um so bedeutsamer. Er kann sich an alle  - jede einzelne - erinnern.  
  
Dieses Zimmer in einem schäbigen Stundenhotel in Pontiac, Illinois. Eine ziemlich heiße, dunkelhaarige Frau in Unterwäsche öffnet und dann steht da auf einmal hinter ihr sein Bruder, riesig, muskulös und die Haare noch nass von der Dusche. Und Sam sieht so ... anders aus. Verdammt, sein Bruder sieht fantastisch aus.    
  
Nachdem Bobby Sam schließlich überzeugt hatte, daß Dean kein Dämon, Shapeshifter oder ... sonst was war, da lag sein großer, kleiner Bruder so warm und überwältigend groß in seinen Armen. Allein Sams Geruch war toxisch gewesen, auf eine gute Art und Weise – der Duft nach Sex lag noch unverkennbar im Hotelzimmer und durch Sams dünne, leicht verschwitzte T-Shirt ...  
  
Es fällt ihm immer noch schwer Sam Ruby-Gate zu verzeihen, aber gerade ist ihm alles egal. Er wird die letzten Stunden mit Sam, auch wenn es die letzte Gelegenheit ist, nicht damit zubringen alte Rechnungen aufzumachen. Außerdem – so ganz unrecht hatte Ruby damals nicht, als sie gefragt hat, ob er und Sam zusammen sind. Er hätte es damals schon ahnen können, so wie Ruby, aber er hatte es wohl nicht wissen wollen.  
  
Wie auch? Sein eigener Bruder ...    
  
Wahrscheinlich gab es auch viele Umarmungen in Broward County, während Sams persönlichem Groundhog Day-Remake, aber an diese kann er sich leider nicht erinnern. Doch er ist für immer dankbar für den Weihnachtsabend vor drei Jahren bevor er in der Hölle verschwunden ist. Zum Glück hat er auf diesen bestanden.  
  
Und dann war da die Umarmung in Cold Oak. Allein der Name lässt Dean zittern. Sam, zusammengesunken in seinen Armen, das warme, klebrige Gefühl an seiner Handfläche als er über Sams Rücken streicht.  
  
Sams leises Schluchzen vermischt sich mit der eiskalten Angst in Deans Knochen und auf einmal ist er wieder dort. Sams leerer Körper schwer in seinen Armen,  um sie herum eine Wüste aus Matsch und einsamer Geisterstadt ... Aber noch lebt Sam.  


  
_We faded faster than the speed of light_

  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer vergräbt Dean sein Gesicht in Sams Haaren und atmet tief ein. „Sammy.“ Er drückt seinen Bruder noch fester an ihn bis sie sich komplett berühren. Langsam wird Sams Atem wieder gleichmässiger und ihr Rythmus gleicht sich an. Deans Brustkorb presst sich gegen Sams und sie stehen so nah, daß Dean nicht weiß wo er endet und Sam beginnt.  
  
Ab und zu geht noch ein Schauer durch Sam, aber schließlich löst Sam sich behutsam aus der Umarmung.  Ein Lächeln beginnen unter Sams schüchterner, unsicherer Miene zu leuchten. Ein Lächeln, das Dean noch nie an Sam gesehen hat und es strahlt in ihn hinein, breitet sich in Dean aus.  
  
Gedankenverloren streift er über die stoppelige Wange seines Bruders und Sam greift nach seiner Hand, schiebt sie unter seine Hemden. „Ist das okay?“ Dean weiß nicht, ob Sam seine Hand meint oder das er ihn ... Schauer laufen unter Deans Fingerspitzen durch Sams Bauchmuskeln. Er ist viel zu kalt für Sam.  
  
Automatisch wandert Deans Blick zurück zum Thermostat. – 6 ° C. Bedauernd stellt er fest, daß er es nicht wirklich fühlen kann – nicht so wie früher.  Es hätte so einfach sein können. Ein einfacher Tod im Kälteschlaf.  
  
Dean will seine Hand zurück ziehen, aber Sam hält diese fest. „Bitte!!!“ Die beiden Brüder stehen so nah beieinander, daß Dean Sams Atem schnell und warm in seinem Gesicht spürt.  
  
Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung zieht er Sam näher an sich und beginnt sich zu versenken in Sams glatte, kühle Haut. fährt über Sams Muskeln, die zittern – wegen der Kälte vermutlich – und durch den Streifen Haare um den Bauchnabel bis Sam vor ihm stöhnend zusammen zuckt. „Hmmmm, das fühlt sich verdammt gut an.“ , keucht Sam heiser an seinem Ohr.  
  
Behutsam lässt Dean  seine Hände weiter wandern, versenkt sich in die harten Ebenen und Furchen von Sams Bauchmuskeln, fährt über eine Vertiefung die quer zu den Muskelsträngen verläuft und erinnert sich an den Vampir.  
  
Ausgerechnet ein Vampir! Vor sieben Jahren, der Dad die Machete entwendet hat und damit auf Sam losgegangen ist, bevor Dean reagieren konnte. Eine der wenigen Momente, von denen er weiß, daß John Winchester ihn wirklich bereut hat, wie am Whiskykonsum ihres Vaters in dieser Nacht deutlich wurde.  
  
Nachdem klar war, daß sie Sam nicht in die Notaufnahme bringen müssen, hatte sein Vater Vergebung auf dem Grund einer Flasche Whisky gesucht und er Sam wieder zusammen genäht.  
  
Er würde Sam gerne fragen, ob die alte Wunde noch weh tut, fährt mit dem Finger mehrere Male vorsichtig über sie. Man spürt das Narbengewebe kaum dafür das sie so groß ist. Er hat wohl beim Nähen einen ganz ordentlichen Job gemacht. In einem anderen Leben hätte er vielleicht Arzt werden können. In einem anderen Leben ...  


  
_Made our choice, a trial by fire_  
_To battle is the only way we feel... alive_  


  
Deans Hand erreicht den unteren Rand der Narbe und nach kurzem Zögern lässt er seine Hand tiefer gleiten. Sam zuckt mit einem Keuchen zusammen, als er den Bund seiner Jeans erreicht. Dean schiebt vorsichtig seine Finger unter den Jeansstoff, fühlt weich die abgenutzte Baumwolle von Sams Boxershorts, darunter hart Sams Hüftknochen. Er fährt über weiche, glatte Haut, die Vertiefung zwischen Sams Hüfte und Leiste, krause Haare und ... Ruckartig hält Dean inne.  
  
Auf einmal steht für Dean doch die Seltsamkeit, das Tabu zwischen ihnen, will ihn in Beschlag nehmen. Die Brüder sehen sich an.  
  
Sam scheint sein Zögern falsch zu deuten. „Hast du denn schon mal mit einem Mann ...?“ Sam versucht es beiläufig klingen zu lassen, trotz seines schweren Atems, doch Dean kennt seinen Bruder. Diese Seite von ihm nicht so gut, aber er weiß, wenn Sam versucht etwas zu verbergen und gerade will er ihm nicht zeigen, daß da etwas lauert wie ... Eifersucht? Es ist die entscheidende Bestätigung, die Dean braucht.  
  
Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf, sieht die Genugtuung, den Hunger in Sams Augen aufblitzen, bevor sich dieser vorbeugt, Dean mit seinem großen Körper umhüllt und flüstert: „Dean, heute nacht ... ich möchte ...“    
  
Langsam lehnt Sam sich wieder zurück, lässt seine Augen keinen Moment von Deans und der Blick wühlt in ihm. ‚Heute Nacht, unsere letzten Stunden.“ Es ist wie eine Leuchtrakete in Deans Kopf. Steil in den Nachthimmel steigend, explosiv mit grellem Nachhall, während sie ein paar Herzschläge später in der Dunkelheit verlöscht.  
  
Er schmiegt sich fester in Sams lange Arme, zieht seinen Bruder fest und eng an sich, als wollte er seinen Körper in Sams einprägen. Eingehüllt in Sam bleibt Dean kein Raum für seltsames Unbehagen oder auch nur zum Luft holen, aber die braucht er sowieso nicht, er braucht nur Sam und Dean hofft, daß er ihn nie wieder loslässt, daß sie einfach beide so ineinander verschlungen heute nacht von dieser Erde gehen.  
  
Eine Bewegung, die sie kurz trennt. Dean grummelt rauh ein paar Worte, von denen er nicht mal selbst weiß, was sie bedeuten sollen, dann legt Sam seine Finger auf Deans Herz, lässt sie dort verweile und scheint auf etwas zu lauschen.  
  
„Ich kann dein Herz fühlen...“, wispert Sam über ihm und Dean schließt die Augen, taucht tief in das Gefühl von Sams lebendigem Körper an seinem Bauch, an seiner Brust ab. Er möchte die Berührung in seine Haut eingravieren – für immer und kein ewig, denn wenn Sam weg ist, dann gibt es für ihn nur noch eine Erlösung aus diesem untoten Leben. Er wird ihm selbst ein Ende setzen.  
  
Der Gedanke wirft ihn aus dem zerbrechlichen Geflecht, daß Sam und er in dieser fürchterlichen Kühlkammer für einen flüchtigen Moment gesponnen haben. Mit einem Seufzen öffnet Dean seine Augen wieder und die Brüder mustern sich einen langen Moment, dann beugt Sam sich vor.  
  
Dean riecht die Schweißperle, die  über Sams Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein läuft. Sam leckt über die dünne Haut hinter Deans Ohr. „Dean?“ Sams Stimme ist ein geflüstertes Versprechen. „Ich will dich hören ...“ Sam lässt seine Stimme tiefer sinken bis sie nur noch ein Grollen ist. „Ich will hören wie du kommst.“  
  
Unbarmherzig schießen Deans Zähne aus ihrer Versenkung. Mit einer Hand drückt Sam Dean gegen die Wand, zieht ihn dann langsam mit sich zu Boden und beugt sich über ihn. „Einmal. Ganz.“, keucht Sam an seinem Ohr und die Worte schneiden direkt in Deans Lenden. Er will Sam fressen, ihn ficken - oder von ihm gefickt werden. Sein Schwanz zuckt hart in seiner Jeans und seine Zähne sind jetzt bis zum Anschlag heraus geschoben.  
  
Sam schiebt sich auf allen vieren über ihn und sein Bruder hat noch nie so groß gewirkt. Mit einer Hand stützt er sich über Dean ab, mit der anderen fährt er über seine Brust, seinen Bauch bis hinunter zum zerschlissenen Saum seines Unterhemds. „Willst du das?“  
  
Sams Worte fressen sich tief und rauh in Dean und wie hypnotisiert nickt er. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen streift Sam Deans Unterhemd langsam, langsam ab. Hungrig wandern seine Augen über Deans Oberkörper. Der Griff mit dem er Dean an den Haaren packt, lässt Dean seufzend Luft holen. Sam zieht ihn von sich weg, verzieht dann das Gesicht, wahrscheinlich weil er diese verfickten Vampirzähne sieht.  
  
„Bist du dir immer noch sicher, daß du das willst, Sam?“ Er muss es durch die grausamen Spitzen in seinem Mund stoßen.  
  
Sam starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann – endlich - nickt er, zuerst zögerlich, dann vehement. Mit einem heftigen Ruck zieht Dean den Gürtel aus seiner Jeans. „Hier!“ Das wilde Etwas in ihm im Zaum haltend öffnet Dean Sams lange Finger und presst  das Leder hinein, schließt dessen Hand über dem Gürtel. Er darf ihn nicht verletzen. Das ist das letzte Tabu und der Bruch des anderen ist schon krass genug. „Knebel mich.“  
  
Wie in Trance starrt Sam immer noch auf seinen Mund,die schrecklichen Zähnen, die er versucht so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.. „Aber, Dean, du ...“ – „Mach, Sam.“ Es kommt so heiser heraus, daß er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Sam ihn verstanden hat.  
  
Das hier geht gegen alles was ihm jemals eingebläut worden ist, doch das Begehren ist unaufhaltsam, flutartig und es reißt sogar Dads Mantra „Kümmer dich um Sammy!“ mit, etränkt jeden seiner antrainierten Instinkte.  
  
Ja, er würde sich um seinen Bruder kümmern ... Scham frisst sich in ihn, fast genauso heiß wie das Verlangen nach Sam – aber nur fast.  Verdammt, sie haben keine Zeit für gesellschaftliche Regeln. Hatten sie noch nie. Und Sams Uhr tickt.  


  
_And I fell apart, but got back up again_  


  
„Du steuerst!" Dean drückt Sams Faust mit dem Gürtel kurz fest zusammen. „Verstanden?“ Dean möchte am liebsten nichts mehr sagen, um Sam den Anblick dieser Zähne zu ersparen.  
  
Aber Sam rührt sich immer noch nicht. Verdammt, Dean Winchester, du hast doch alles falsch verstanden! Sam lässt ihm zuviel Zeit alles nochmal zu überdenken, neu zu interpretieren, anzuzweifeln. „Wenn du nicht willst ...“ Es kommt heiser und gebrochen heraus, denn seine Kehle zieht sich trocken zusammen bei dem Gedanken, daß er Sam nicht berühren darf, daß ihm nicht mal dieErinnerung daran bleiben wird.  
  
„Nein, Dean, ich ...“ Sam schüttelt gedankenverloren den Kopf und er versteht nicht. Mit seinen eiskalten Fingern streicht Sam vorsichtig, als wäre Dean aus Glas, über seine Schultern, seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, hinterlässt Feuerspuren auf seiner Haut, so warm und lebendig spürt er Sams Blut in dessen Fingerspitzen rauschen.  
  
Überraschend beugt sich Sam über ihn, mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Dean instinktiv in Deckung gehen lässt, aber hinter ihm ist nur die Wand. „Ich möchte ...“ Hinter dem Glanz in Sams Augen entdeckt Dean eine Spur von Sams typischer Sturheit und seufzt innerlich auf.  
  
Um sein Zusammenzucken zu überdecken, grollt er: „Leg mir jetzt diesen verdammten Knebel an. Ich will dir nicht weh tun bei ... was auch immer wir machen, dich nicht beißen.“ Er lässt es besonders patzig klingen, aber Sam mustert ihn nur weiterhin mit diesem entschlossen brennenden Blick. „Nein, Dean, es wäre sogar gut, wenn ...“  
  
Dean schiebt sich zwischen Sams Oberschenkeln noch ein Stück höher. Er muss das hier beenden, bevor er aus Blut und Lust Sam beendet. „Vergiss es.“ - „Dean, es ist eine Möglichkeit.“ Kopfschüttelnd drückt er Sam seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Nein! ... Du hast keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt, Sam. Nein!“  
  
Endlich sinkt sein Bruder  zurück auf Dean. „O-okay.“ Am Flackern in Sams Blick kann Dean sehen, daß sein Bruder für den Moment zumindest seine fixe Idee aufgegeben hat. Sams Augen wandern zum Gürtel in seiner Hand und seine Augen gewinnen wieder an Glanz, als ob Dean ihm das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk überreicht hätte.  
  
„Du willst also ...?“ Und es war Dean noch nie peinlich jemanden zu begehren, aber das hier ist Sam – und er will ihn wie er noch nie jemanden gewollt hat. „Dean, ich muss es hören.“ Eine Mischung aus Amüsement, Ungeduld und Angst spiegelt sich auf Sams Gesicht.  
  
„Ich will.“ Und weil es sich anhört wie in der Kirche, fügt er hinzu: „Fuck, ich will dich, Sam.“  
  
Sam nickt und drückt ihm dann mit diesem typischen hochkonzentrierten Sam-Blick das abgewetzte Leder vor den Mund und war Sams Hand immer schon so verdammt groß? Sie bedeckt Dean's halbes Gesicht und mit einem unerbittlichen Zucken bis in seine Fußspitzen, merkt Dean - es gefällt ihm. Und wie es ihm gefällt.  
  
Mit einem leichten Ziehen am Gürtel bringt Sam ihn genau an die Grenze zwischen Schmerz und Lust. „Magst du das?" Sams gewisperte Worte an seinem Ohr klingen sanft, aber darunter liegt eine Art dunkles Gelübde, dass Dean schaudern lässt. Sein enthaltsamer Bruder wirkt gerade überhaupt nicht unschuldig und... Fuck!  
  
Die Kraft mit der Sam das Leder des breiten Gürtels auf seine Lippen presst, hat etwas Fiebriges, lässt keinen Zweifel daran, was Sam gerade will. Mit einem Ruck zieht er die Schnalle an Deans Hinterkopf fest. Das Metall drückt hart in seine Kopfhaut.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick wird sein Kopf zurück gerissen, so dass er nach oben sehen muss. Direkt in Sams Augen, die ihn ausgehungert mustern wie Beute und er ist doch der Vampir. Jeder Instinkt in Dean sträubt sich gegen das ungeschützt sein, jede antrainierte Reaktion in ihm will angreifen, Sam abwehren. Aber sein Schwanz pocht hart in seiner Jeans - es sollte nicht so verdammt sexy sein.  
  
Sam thront über ihm wie ein Gigant und sein Blick ist wie ein auf Dean gerichteter Flammenwerfer. Zum ersten Mal hat Dean fast ein wenig Angst vor seinem Bruder und ihrem Spiel mit dem Feuer. Er hat seinen Bruder noch nie so ungehemmt gesehen, gefangen in einem Begehren, daß den kontrollierten, bedachten Sam Winchester einfach gekidnappt hat. Seine Finger kribbeln vom unterdrückten Wunsch Sam zu packen.  
  
Sam küsst Dean auf die Wange, seine Lippen kratzen über Deans Bartstoppeln, wandern weiter, über den Knebel. Und Sam, das Biest, beißt in das Leder. Seine Finger krallen sich in Deans Haare und vielleicht ist es die Todesverzweiflung, die Sam so wild macht.  
  
Aber er kann die Pheromone riechen die durch Sam wüten, kann fast hören wie dessen Nervenenden knistern - wie ein Feuer in der Wildnis, fühlt das Verlangen in Sam toben und es gilt ihm. Verdammt, sein Bruder kann gar nicht sterben, denn Sam brennt.  
  
  


  
So here we are, the witching hour  
The quickest tongue to divide and devour.  


 

Divide and devour ...  


 

  
  
  
  
*


	7. All's well in the tilted world

°

 

 

 

Song: Steel Rain - Chris Cornell

[Link Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZWQIU4gejE)

[Link Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/chriscornell/steelrain.html)

 

 

 

 **All's well in the tilted world**  
(but there's something falling down)

 

 

 

Er hat Sam noch nie so gesehen. Sein enthaltsamer Bruder erscheint ihm gerade überhaupt nicht unschuldig und...... Verdammt! In dieser absoluten Katastrophe sind diese Momente ... Fast lohnt es sich dafür Sam so erleben zu dürfen.  
  
Wie eine böse Erinnerung drückt sich die Gürtelschnalle wieder scharf und erbarmungslos in seine Kopfhaut und er braucht eine Pause, damit er nicht einfach nach hinten greift und das Sicherheitsnetz herunterreißt.  
  
Provokativ und langsam leckt sich Sam über die Lippen und Dean will das den Gürtel aus seinem Mund reißen und seinen Bruder küssen, sich in Sam versenken, bis sie nicht mehr zwei Menschen sind, sondern nur noch ein Körper roher, ungezügelter Energie.

Er schreckt hoch, bringt ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihre Körper und sieht, wie Sam über die Wölbung in seiner Jeans reibt. Dean schluckt einmal hart, dann hebt er eines von Sams Beinen über seinen Oberschenkel, spreizt seinen Bruder über sich. Er kann fühlen wie Sams Muskeln arbeiten, als er sich mit ein, zwei rollenden Bewegungen gegen seine Hüfte schiebt und begierig aufseufzt .  
  
Mit einem wilden Grinsen leckt Sam über den Knebel, drückt seine Zunge zwischen das Leder und Deans Lippen. Unter dem bitteren Gerbstoffaroma explodiert Sams Geschmack in Deans Mund.  
  
Die Vorahnung, wie das Blut seines Bruders schmecken würde, weckt den Vampir in ihm mit einer Kraft, die ihn seine Augen schließen lässt, um die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen. Sam ist unwiderstehlich und er wäre verloren - für immer.

_And slowly drowning in the..._

Ein weiterer rollender Stoß von Sams Hüfte gegen seine lässt ihn zittern und Dean versucht hektisch, mehr Luft zu bekommen, bevor er sich erinnert, dass er sie nicht mehr braucht.

"Ich will dich, Dean! Verdammt, ich will dich!" Es ist wie eine Leuchtrakete in Deans Kopf, die steil in den Nachthimmel steigt, mit einem grellen Nachhall explodiert, um einige Herzschläge später in der Dunkelheit aufzugehen.  
  
Deans Schwanz ist jetzt so hart, dass er eigentlich durch den abgenutzten Stoff seiner alten Jeans brechen sollte. Er keucht gierig nach Luft, atmet Sam ein, als ob er ihn trinken könnte, verflucht den Knebel und weiß doch, dass er ohne ihn seinen Bruder verschlingen würde.  
  
Ungeduldig drückt Dean seine Hüften gegen Sams, fühlt die harte Kontur seines Schwanzes. Ein Schauer geht durch den großen Körper seines Bruders und Sam stöhnt rau auf.  Mit beiden Händen packt Sam ihn an der Hüfte, zieht sichnoch enger gegen Dean und drückt seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Deans Beine, presst sich direkt gegen seinen steifen Schwanz.    
  
„Nnnhnnnn." Ungewollt keucht Dean auf und Sam wiederholt die gleiche Bewegung mit einem verbotenen, provozierenden Grinsen, dann dreht er seinen Körper ein wenig und jetzt kann er Sams Schwanz hart auf seinem Bauch spüren.  
  
Sams großer Körper über ihm ist warm und lebendig, eine Naturgewalt wie eine Welle, die ihn einfach mitreißt. Sie bewegen sich miteinander, gegeneinander wie ein Wirbelwind irrationaler Lust. Er kann nicht sagen, wie lange er keinen Sex mehr gehabt hat, aber das Verlangen schießt durch ihn hindurch, als ob es Jahrzehte wieder gutmachen wollte, und wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Punkt.

 _And so we start another day together,_  
_You and I and the million miles between._

Pech für Sam, dass er Vampirkräfte hat und seinen Riesen von einem Bruder einfach packen und dahin befördern kann, wo er ihn haben will. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen schiebt er Sams Hüften über seine und presst sich gegen ihn.  
  
Dann greift er mit einer unmenschlich schnellen Bewegung nach Sams Schultern und wirft ihn auf den Rücken. Der Aufprall quetscht mit einem Schlag dieLuft aus Sams Lungen, aber Dean war dabei als sein Bruder viel heftigere Schläge weggesteckt hat.  
  
Begierig schiebt sich Dean über seinen Bruder, der ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansieht und er nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit die Aussicht zu genießen. Dann beugt er sich über Sam, weil er nicht anders kann, so verzweifelt möchte er seinen Bruder küssen, aber nur das Leder berührt Sams Lippen. Er neigt seinen Kopf, reibt seine Nase über Sams Kiefer, über die Stoppeln, bis er die weiche Haut von Sams Wangen spürt.  
  
Dean will sagen: "Fuck, ich liebe dich, Sam!", aber er kommt nur ein ersticktes Grollen heraus.  
  
"Hier.“ Atemlos öffnet Sam seine eigene Hose. "Bitte, Dean, bitte, ...." Sam sieht so verzweifelt aus, seine Stirn in Falten gelegt, als ob er sterben muss, wenn Dean ihn nicht sofort anfasst. Sam drückt Deans Hand in Richtung seines Reißverschlusses, ist so ungeduldig, daß er nach Deans Hand greift. Der erste Kontakt mit dem feuchten Stoff von Sams Boxershorts, schockt Dean unerwartet stark.  
  
Er hat sich seit langem nicht mehr so unerfahren gefühlt, aber jetzt, mit Sams hartem Schwanz unter dem abgetragenen Stoff, fühlt er sich unsicher.  
  
Er hat noch nie wirklich einen Mann außer sich selbst berührt und Sam fühlt sich riesig und fremd an, als ob sein Schwanz nicht wirklich Teil seines vertrauten Bruders ist. Er zögert kurz, aber ein ermutigend gestöhntes "Ja!" von Sam schiebt ihn über die Grenze und er lässt seine Hand in Sams Hose gleiten.  
  
Mit einem lauterem Stöhnen bockt Sam im Neonlicht hoch, als Dean beginnt, mit mehr Druck zu experimentieren und seinem Bruder mehr von diesen wilden kleinen Geräuschen zu entlocken.

 _I train my moods to bloom like flowers unfolding,_  
_instead of fluttering around._

Mit jedem Stöhnen atmet Sam eine Wolke kondensierter Luft zwsichen sie und Dean lässt seine Hand unter den nassen Stoff von Sams Boxershorts gleiten. Auch wenn Sam oben bereits nass ist, fühlt sich die Haut über dem Schaft samtweich an - über hartem Stahl.  
  
Sam fühlt sich so anders und es geht nicht nur um seine Größe und Breite. Er ist nicht beschnitten, im Gegensatz zu Dean.  
  
Dad hat es ihm einmal erklärt. Er war damals vermutlich acht, Sammy vier, als Dad sie beide nach einer endlosen Fahrt zur texanischen Grenze in die Badewanne gesetzt hatte. Dad hatte Sammy aus der Wanne gehoben und in ein Handtuch gewickelt.

Ihm war klar, daß es eine seltsame Frage war, aber halb versteckt im weißen Schaum und im lauwarmen Wasser, war sie ihm schließlich herausgerutscht. "Dad, warum sieht Sammy anders aus?"  
  
Sein Vater hatte zerstreut die Stirn gerunzelt, während er versuchte, die nassen Strähnen von Sams Haaren zu entfilzen, ohne Sam dabei weh zutun, der ihren Vater mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte. „Er ist halt jünger als du.“, hatte John abwesend erklärt.  
  
"Ich meine,...." Sofort war ihm die Frage peinlich gewesen und er hatte unsicher auf sich selbst gezeigt. "Also, da zwischen den Beinen..." Dads Gesicht hatte sich entspannt und dann wurde John Winchesters Brust von einem unerwartet und viel zu selten gehörtem Lachen geschüttelt, das von den Fliesen des dampfenden Badezimmers hin und her geworfen wurde.  
  
Nachdem sich Dad wieder beruhigt hatte, war sein Blick traurig geworden, verwandelte sich wieder in seinen typischen Dad-Blick. "Wir haben dich beschnitten, als du ein Jahr alt warst, aber mit Sammy.... es gab keine Zeit mehr danach...."

_The sky is open and the drones are pouring out._

Der Gedanke an Dad hat seiner Lust einen gehörigen Dämpfer verpasst. Plötzlich scheint das mit ihm und Sam noch verbotener zu sein, verbotener als alle Gesetze, die Inzest in den 51 Staaten der USA unter Strafe stellen und -  
  
"Deeeeeaaaaaaaan", Sams Stöhne hallt in Deans Ohren nach und er streicht mit seinem Zeigefinger über Sams offene Lippen. Er hat noch nie zuvor gehört, wie Sam so unkontrolliert losgelassen hat. Es ist surreal. Aber mit diesem Flehen ist er wieder zurück geworfen in die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Deans Finger schließen sich um Sams Schwanz und dieser seufzt in dem Rhythmus den Dean vorgibt.

_The day inhales in a contagious yawn._

Sie sind ein gut eingespieltes Team, und wenn Dean sich jemals solche anzüglichen Gedanken über seinen Bruder erlaubt hätte, dann hätte er wissen können, dass Sex mit Sam wie eine einstudierte Nahkampfsequenz ist. Sie reagieren wie Magnete aufeinander.  
  
Ihre Körper kennen sich so gut, wurden trainiert, im Training gnadenlos miteinander zu kämpfen und sich während einer Jagd gegenseitig zu schützen. Und doch.... das hier ist anders, eine andere Galaxie.

 _And there you smile as though the sun were bouncing_  
_in the steel rain ..._

Und doch reagiert sein Instinkt auf die geringste emotionale Veränderung bei Sam. Er hat noch nie jemanden so deutlich gespürt. Sex war noch nie so... emotional gewesen und dabei holt er Sam nur einen herunter.  
  
Dennoch spürt er, wie mit jedem von Sams verzweifelten Berührungen an seiner Hand, wie mit jedem Stöhnen etwas von seiner rauen Hülle aufbricht, sein Innerstes nach außen kehrt und es ist schrecklich schön. Es ist die extremste und mächtigste Erfahrung, die er je gemacht hat. Und er weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es nichts mit seinen erhöhten Vampir-Sinnen zu tun hat.

„Dean...." Sams Lippen bewegen sich leicht rau unter Deans Zeigefinger. Sam hat noch nie zuvor seinen Namen so gesagt. Es klingt wie "für immer" und Dean speichert den Moment wie ein Audiofoto für bessere Zeiten, für schlechte Zeiten und für all die Ewigkeit, die ihm droht, wenn er sich nicht selbst verabschiedet.

_Here in the little world,  
the tiny world spins for me_

Dean fühlt, dass sich etwas in ihm öffnet gegen den starken Impuls, diese Tür geschlossen zu halten, aber er will das nicht mehr. Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ihre Körper so am Rande sind, ihre Nerven blank liegen, so dass ihre Seelen sich nicht mehr verstecken können, es nicht mehr wollen.  
  
Sie waren immer sehr intim miteinander, mussten es sein, wenn man so nah zusammen lebt wie sie, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ab dem Moment, dan dem die Kämpfe zwischen Sam und Dad ernsthaft begonnen hatten, war das mit der Nähe nicht mehr so einfach gewesen. Dann - Stanford! Und dann eine lange Reihe von Momenten, in denen sie von der Nacht und dem Schnurren des Impalas getragen, über endlosen schwarzen Asphalt durch die endlose Reihe von Jagden gelotst wurden.

Wenn diese fatale Nacht eines gezeigt hat, dann das Sam für ihn mehr bedeutet als Worte wie Bruder, Verbündeter es beschreiben können, nicht einmal Seelenverwandter trifft es. So unterschiedlich sie auch sind, sie sind die beiden Seiten einer Medaille. Sie passen einfach perfekt zusammen - beide total abgefuckt.

 

 _All's well in the tilted world_  
_but there's something falling down_

 

_in the steel rain_

_it's taking over_

 

 

 

 

 

_°_


	8. I have a brother

°

 

 

 

 

Song: The first time – U2

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEIacDGPNws)  
(The whispering in the background is just so fitting for this scene.)

[Lyrics](https://genius.com/U2-the-first-time-lyrics)

 

 

 

 

 **I have a brother**  
_When I'm a brother in need_

 

 

 

Das ist das erste Mal.   
  
Und ihr Letztes.  
  
"Hoch", befiehlt Sam grob. "Der Boden ist scheiße kalt!"   
  
Als Dean nicht sofort gehorcht, zieht Sam ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft hoch, drückt ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen eines der Glasregale mit den Blutkonserven.   
  
Das Neonlicht hinter Sam verwandelt sein Haar in einen Heiligenschein und Dean kommt der Gedanke, dass Sam nach dem hier in den Himmel kommt. Oder auch nicht. Denn wahrscheinlich haben sie beide wieder die Hell Tour gebucht. Und Engel sind sowieso Ärsche.  
  
Kurz spürt Dean die lockende Nähe wie einen Sirenenruf, dann besteht seine ganze Welt nur aus Sam und sein Bruder ist unwiderstehlicher als das Blut es je sein wird. Er versinkt in Sam’s Kleidung, Sam‘ kaltem, verschwitztem Haar und Haut, dem breiten Brustkorb seines Bruders und er könnte für immer dort bleiben.  
  
Langsam lehnt sich Dean noch weiter nach vorne in Richtung Sam. Sanft streichen seine Hände über Sams breite Schultern, der Stoff der Jacke rau unter seinen Händen. Doch selbst die Schichten und Schichten von Flanell, Baumwolle und Muskeln können nicht verbergen, wie fragil sich Sams Schulterblätter anfühlen.   
  
Er würde gerne Sams Haut spüren, aber jeder Grad an Körperwärme ist kostbar, bedeutet, ein paar Minuten mehr mit seinem Bruder. Er hat Sam oft berührt, ein „Bist du okay?“ Klaps auf die Schulter, ein schneller check-up über potentielle Wunden, eine feste Umarmung, wenn einer von ihnen mal wieder gerade so überlebt hat, aber das hier ist etwas anderes, es ist, als würde er nicht nur Sam fühlen, sondern auch Sams Lebensgeschichte - ihre Lebensgeschichte. 

  
_I have a brother_   
_When I'm a brother in need_

  
Deans Hand stiehlt sich unter die Jacke, streicht über den weichen Flanell, spürt die dicken Muskelstränge an Sams Rücken, Sams Oberkörper hebt und fällt unter seinen schnellen Atemzügen. Und Sam kann überhaupt nicht sterben. Sein Sasquatch-Bruder ist zu groß und stark für den Tod.  
  
Dean lehnt sich zurück und fängt Sams Blick ein, der abwechselnd schüchtern, wild und liebevoll ist. Aber da ist noch etwas. So sehr Sam auch versucht, seine Angst zu vertuschen, so sehr lauert Verzweiflung in den haselnuss-grün-blauen Augen. Verzweiflung, die schreit, daß er nur noch Stunden zu haben, vielleicht nur noch eine, um alles zu sagen, was Dean wissen muss, um alles zu tun, was sie zu blöd waren, sich in den Jahren zuvor zu geben.    
  
Seine Finger folgen Sams Wirbelsäule und nach kurzem Zögern gleitet Dean tiefer, streicht über die Taschen von Sams Jeans und ein Schauer läuft durch Sam, der in seinen Armen liegt oder er in Sams. Sie sind sich so nah, daß Dean nicht mehr zwischen ihren Körpern unterscheiden kann.  
  
Wenn ihn jemand vorgestern gefragt hätte: "Wenn Sam nur noch eine Stunde zu leben hat, was würdest du dann tun?" Er hätte wahrscheinlich geantwortet, dass er mit Sam durch die Nacht fahren wollte, bis sie ein kleines Diner finden und dort einige Burger (vielleicht Salat) essen und sich ein paar Bier genehmigen.   
  
Vorsichtig gleitet Dean unter den Bund von Sams Jeans. Seine Finger haben angefangen zu zittern und er weiß nicht warum, denn ihm ist nicht kalt und Sams Körper strahlt immer noch viel zu viel von seiner kostbaren Wärme in diese schrecklich weiße Kammer.   
  
Sam ist Rauch und Öl, ein Geruch, den sie immer in ihrer Kleidung haben, egal wie oft sie diese durch die Maschinen in den Waschsalons schießen. Aber es gibt auch ein fruchtig-süßes Etwas, wahrscheinlich was von Sams fancy Haarprodukten vermischt mit billiger Hotelseife und dem verwirrend vertrauten Geruch nach Herbst, wie fallende, verrottende Blätter und letzte Sonnenstrahlen, und ist das nicht eine schöne Analogie. Dieser Duft war schon immer Sams Essenz. Schon als Baby hat sein Bruder so gerochen. 

 

_I spend my whole time running_  
 _He spends his running after me_

 

Früher hat Dean manchmal, wenn sie beide auf der Rückbank des Impala durch die Nacht schaukelten und Dad vorne mit den Fingern den Takt zu Led Zepplin auf das Lenkrad trommelte, langsam, langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen lassen, als ob er eingeschlafen wäre, und sein Gesicht in Sams weichem Haar vergraben.  
  
Und auch jetzt ist er verloren in Sams Geruch, dass seine Hüften den Rhythmus verloren haben, den sie mit Sams Stößen gefunden haben.   
  
"Alles okay?", fragt Sam vorsichtig und Dean nickt, was Sam erleichtert aufseufzen lässt. "So viel verlorene Zeit ...", fügt er hinzu und der Schmerz in Sams Augen trifft Dean direkt ins Herz.   
  


_I have a lover_   
_A lover like no other_

  
Ein Sog, ein Malstrom zieht ihn zu Sam wie ein roter Strudel, ob er es will oder nicht. Aber er will. Sein großer, kleiner Bruder umhüllt ihn wie eine Decke.  
  
Das heiß-rote Verlangen vermischt sich mit dem, was Dean nur bedingungslose Liebe nennen kann und Sam flutet seinen Körper, ihre harten Atemzüge mischen sich mit Wimmern nach mehr und gebrochenem Stöhnen.   
  
"Ich bin nicht aus Glas, Dean." Und als hätte Dean nur auf dieses Signal gewartet, atmet er ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen aus, nickt und zieht Sam dann am Kragen seiner Jacke wieder zu sich, lässt all seine aufgestaute Sehnsucht los und seine Hände streifen mit ungehemmter Lust über Sams Körper, streicheln ihn stärker. Jeder kleiner Seufzer, jedes Zucken hallt durch ihn.   
  
Erst als er spürt, wie Sams fieberhafte Hände anfangen, seinen Hintern zu erkunden, tiefer gehen, erstarrt er. Eigentlich ist er nicht schüchtern, wenn es um Sex geht, aber das macht ihn gerade unsicher.   
  
Er mag rauen Sex, aber Der Mensch, der unter seinen Händen auseinander fällt, ist sein Bruder. Und es ist magisch. Und es fühlt sich immer noch verfickt verboten an. 

  
_My father is a …_

  
Außerdem mischt sich in seine Erregung immer wieder die fremde Präsenz seines Masters, eine Art Hintergrundrauschen, daß ihn immer wieder zurück und aus dem Moment reißt wie einen Hund an der Leine. Zudem wird er das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, daß Boris das hier genießt.  
  
Und noch eine Präsenz mischt sich in seine Gedanken und diese ist viel schlimmer, beunruhigender. John. Er kann nicht verhindern, daß das Gesicht seines Vaters immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftaucht.  
  
„Bring deinen Bruder hier raus, so schnell du kannst. Los, Dean, lauf! Na los, Dean, lauf!“  
  
Es steckt in jeder Faser seines Seins genau das zu tun, aber … Sein Blick fällt auf die Eisentür. Selbst wenn er alle Blutkonserven hier drinnen trinken würde, diese Tür würde nicht mal der Hulk klein kriegen.  
  
Sam reibt sich noch einmal hart an ihm und hört dann auf. "Alles in Ordnung?“ Sein Atem ist immer noch unregelmäßig, aber Sams Stirn hat jetzt diese typischen besorgten Falten.   
  
Im Moment wünscht er sich, sie wären einfach in einem weichen Bett, in einem warmen Raum und hätten Zeit, sich langsam kennenzulernen, diese neue Sache zwischen ihnen. Er will nicht, dass ihr erstes und letztes Mal so ist. 

  
_Gave me the keys to his kingdom coming_  
 _Gave me …_

  
Er will sagen: „Ich musste nur gerade an Dad denken.“ Aber zum Glück lässt das der Knebel nicht zu.   
  
Seine Augen wandern über Sams Gestalt über seine Hüften, an denen seine Hemden hochgerutscht sind und seine Augen weiten sich als sie auf einen roten Handabdruck auf Sams Hüfte fallen. Es ist seiner.   
  
"Mmmmrmmmmmmmmh!" Sam folgt seinem Blick und schüttelt den Kopf. " Im Ernst?" Mit einem Augenrollen das sehr nach kleiner Bruder aussieht zieht Sam seine Jeans noch tiefer bis der V-Ansatz seiner Lenden zu sehen ist. Energisch nimmt er Deans Hand, legt sie mit Nachdruck auf den blauen Fleck und schiebt sich gegen Dean, reibt seine Hüfte hart gegen Deans.   
  
Sam sieht ihn ernst eine Minute lang an, nickt, schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich will das - mit uns, Dean!“, flüstert Sam, dann huscht ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er fährt mit seinen Fingern über die Wölbung in Deans Jeans und unwillkürlich drücken sich Deans Hüften hart in Sam hinein. "Und du auch.", lächelt sein Bruder.  
  
Sams Grinsen wird größer. Sein Haar hängt ihm in verschwitzten Strähnen im Gesicht, seine Augen sind dunkel, nur ein kleiner Ring von Sams undefinierbarer blau-grün-brauner Iris ist noch um die geweiteten Pupillen übrig. Dean ist sich sicher, dass Sam noch nie so verdammt sexy ausgesehen hat.   
  
Die Jeans unter Deans Fingern sind weich und abgetragen und Dean gleitet über die starken Muskeln und nach einem angespannten Atemzug, um sich zu beruhigen, packt er Sams Hintern mit beiden Händen und schiebt seine Hüften in Sam, drückt Sam gegen sich. Das Stöhnen fällt jetzt aus Sams Mund wie Regen und Donner und Sturm, seine Muskeln spannen sich unter Deans Fingern an und er fühlt wie sein Bruder an seinem Hals hart schluckt.   
  
Es ist die seltsamste Art von Sex, die er je hatte. Sam in acht Schichten gekleidet, er selbst dagegen mit fast nacktem Oberkörper – bis auf das schmuddelige Unterhemd. Er kann hören wie der Stoff,  die Reißverschlüsse ihrer Jeans aneinander reiben im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen. Es ist die seltsamste Art von Sex, die er je hatte. Und Sex war noch nie so bedeutend – wortwörtlich erschütternd und atemberaubend, denn es fühlt sich auch immer noch verboten an.  
  
Mit einem provokativen Grinsen leckt er über Deans Hals bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein und Dean presst seine Augen mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen zu, um sie sofort wieder zu öffnen, denn dies ist das erste Mal, dass sie diese Dinge miteinander tun. Und es ist zwangsläufig das letzte Mal und er will keinen Moment davon verpassen.  
  
Sam kratzt über Deans Brust und flüstert: "Ich will spüren, wie du kommst." Dann leckt er über Deans Ohr, präsentiert viel zu offen seine Kehle und das Tier in Dean will jagen, spüren, wie die Sehnen und Venen und Muskeln an Sams Hals unter seinen Lippen zerfetzen.    
  
Aber Sam öffnet nun begierig die Knöpfe von Deans Jeans, dann hört Dean seinen Bruder in die Hand spucken, ein schmutziges Geräusch, das ihn atemlos macht, als Sam seine Hand in seine Boxershorts schiebt.   
  
Sams Hand ist größer als seine, aber durch das Reinigen der Waffe und das Ausheben von Gräbern sind die Schwielen an ähnlichen Stellen wie seine, und sie reiben rau und provokativ in der Nähe seiner empfindlichsten Punkte an seiner Schwanzspitze, und er muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht Sams Hand zu packen und ihn dort hin zu führen.  
  
Ein gepresstes Grollen entweicht Deans Hals und er würde gerne diesen verdammten Knebel aus seinem Mund reißen und Sams Gesicht greifen, über seine Kehle lecken. Nur lecken, nicht beißen, den Schweiß schmecken, der in ihn eindringt intensiv wie etwas Körperliches, als ob Sam ihn in Besitz nimmt.

  
_When I feel myself going down_  
 _I just call and he comes around_

  
"Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst." Obwohl Sam es unter einem Stöhnen heraus keucht, klingt es so natürlich, dass Dean nach einem Moment der Überwältigung nicht versucht, Sam oder sich selbst anzulügen und einfach nickt.   
  
Wenn Dean ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, dann musste er es hören, weil er Sam immer noch nicht ganz geglaubt hat. Seinem blöden kleinen Bruder! Typisch Sam. In einer völlig aussichtslosen Situation solche emotionalen Bomben zu zünden.  
  
"Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich wirklich jemals geliebt habe.“ Sam schaut ihn offen an, mit ernsten Gesicht, das seinen Bruder gleichzeitig wie acht und achtzig aussehen lässt. „Du bist oft ein Arsch und ein Macho und manchmal hasse ich dich wirklich, aber ... Ich liebe dich." Sam stößt es unter unregelmässigem Stöhnen hervor und es berührt Dean, berührt ihn tief, innen, wo sonst niemand hin darf. So ambivalent die Liebeserklärung auch ist, sie schmiegt sich weich und warm an einen Ort in ihm, der lange verlassen und kalt war. Augenblicklich besteht der Raum nur aus Sam und ihren verschlungenen Körpern.   
  
Eine riesige Hand legt sich auf seine, die Sams Schwanz umhüllt. Sams Puls pocht wie ein lebendiger Presslufthammer unter seinen Fingerspitzen und Sam zwingt jetzt mit seinem ganzen Körper Dean in einen Rhythmus.   
  
Deans andere Hand liegt auf Sams Hüfte und er kann spüren, wie sich die Muskeln dort zusammenziehen, während Sams Schwanz noch härter wird, seine Stöße jetzt unkontrollierter, sein Stöhnen tiefer und unregelmäßiger und dann hält Sam den Atem an.   
  
Dean kann das Pochen in Sams Schwanz fühlen und kennt das Gefühl, spürt wie es ihn mitzieht und er stöhnt. Eine Antwort, ein Echo.    
  
Sam ist kurz davor zu kommen.  
  
"Dean!" Es klingt eher nach einer Warnung und Dean schaudert. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen vergräbt Sam sein Gesicht in der Vertiefung von Deans Hals und beißt die weiche Haut hart genug, um sie Bissspuren zu hinterlassen, bricht sie fast.   
  
Sperma pumpt über Deans Finger und er streichelt Sam, der immer noch heftig zittert und bebt, durch die Wellen.   
  
Jeder einzelne seiner geschärften Sinne ist voll von Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam. Er legt seine Stirn gegen Sams Schläfe, an der Stelle, an der das Blut durch den provisorischen Verband gesickert ist, und atmet ein, saugt Sams Duft ein, all die Jahre zusammen, versinkt in ihm.    
  
Sam keucht immer noch, als Dean merkt, daß er nach der Schnalle greift. "Verdammt, ich will dich küssen, Dean!", keucht Sam in sein Ohr, beißt noch einmal in Deans Hals und sieht ihn dann an mit Augen voller Not und Bedürftigkeit an.   
  
Sams Lippen haben die schreckliche blaue Nuance verloren, welche endlich wieder einem gesünderen Rot gewichen ist, und Dean will Sams Lippen. Er will sie - so sehr, und doch muss er Sams clevere Finger einfangen, die gerade die Schnalle des Gürtels öffnen wollen.  
  
Schnell wischt er seine Hand an Sams Boxershorts ab und mit zurückgehaltenen Vampirkräften packt er Sams Finger mit einer Hand, die andere schmiegt sich an Sams Gesicht. Er wartet, bis Sams Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf ihn gerichtet ist, dann schüttelt er mit traurigen Augen den Kopf. 

  
_And I threw away the key_  
 _Yeah, I threw away the key_

  
"Es ist okay, Dean, es ist okay. Ich hab dich!"   
  
Langsam fährt Dean mit seinen Finger über Sams Lippen, öffnet sie vorsichtig und lässt seine Fingerspitzen in Sams Mund gleiten. Es ist warm und feucht und er spürt die scharfen Kanten von Sams Zähnen, als Sam ihn vorsichtig beißt, dann Sams Zunge und schließlich beginnt Sam an seinen Fingern zu saugen und das war’s.   
  
Dean kippt über den Grat und fällt. Lust zerschellt in ihm scharf und klar wie Glasscherben.   
  
  


  
_But for the first time_   
_I feel love_

 

_*_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
°


End file.
